Secrets Are No Fun
by Wolvmbm
Summary: Love is a beautiful thing. Something not to be taken lightly. So why deny it? A Chaylor story. Please be nice and review! COMPLETE!
1. Trailer

Let me try this writing thing, again. P.S. Thanks SVU101.

Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with High School Musical. _I wish._

**It's wasn't meant to be or so they thought.**

Taylor and Chad shooting glances at each other from across the hallway.

" Just go up to him."

" No, Gabi, I can't."

**They were afraid.**

Taylor sees Chad and walks in other direction.

Chad tries to talk to Taylor, but gets interrupted by the bell.

**Afraid of what they couldn't describe.**

" Maybe you like him."

" No, it's probably cramps. I'll just get a Midol."

" You can't deny it forever Chad!"

_Well, I've been doing a pretty good job of it so far, _he thought.

**What started as a crush,**

" Chad, we aren't going to work unless you tell me what's going on!"

**Quickly became so much more.**

" I..I love you."

" What?"

" I said I love you."

" But you can't."

" But I do."

**Chad Danforth **

Chads shoots a basket from half court and makes it.

" Nice shot."

" Thanks."

**Taylor McKessie**

" Taylor, someone called for you. I think it was Vlad, no Tad, or was it..?"

" Chad?"

**Secrets Are No Fun**

**A chaylor coming soon.**

What do you think? Should I continue? I'm still new at this writing thing mind you, so reviews are very helpful. Please tell me what you think and be nice.


	2. Sick Day

Hey there, this is the first chapter to Secrets Are No Fun. Shout outs to blueprincess927 and winterbaby554 for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

* * *

" Taylor, you have a temperature of 101, you can't possibly think of going to school," Mrs. McKessie stated to her daughter.

" But mom, I have to!" Taylor cried.

" Honey, one day from school won't hurt you. You need to rest."

" But..."

" No buts Taylor. I should be home from work in about an hour. In the meantime, you should get some sleep."

" Mom!"

" Love you sweetie."

Mrs. McKessie then turned her heel and left her daughter's room. Taylor grabbed her pillow and slammed it against the door. She _had_ to go to school today. This was the day the day she's been waiting all month for. Her best friend, Gabriella, kept convincing her to do it and she was ready. Taylor was finally going to tell Chad she liked him. She has been mentally preparing herself all this time for this one moment and now she had to wait. She turned to her digital clock on her nightstand. 7:45. It'd be too late to call Chad right now. He's probably already at East High.

" Can this day get any worse?" she muttered to herself as she pulled the covers over her head.

* * *

The school day had ended, according to Taylor's clock. She had spent the entire day watching infomercials and eating soup. What fun.

" Taylor honey, you have a visitor," Mrs. McKessie said from the other side of the door.

" Come in," Taylor called out. The door slowly opened to reveal and somewhat nervous Gabriella. " Hey Gabi," she greeted to her best friend.

" Hey Taylor," Gabriella responded quietly. " Um, I have your homework," she said gesturing to the pile of papers in her backpack.

" Thanks. Could you set them on the desk for me?"

" Sure." Gabriella gently sat the papers on her desk and walked over to Taylor's bedside.

" Gabi, what's wrong? Is there something going on between you and Troy?" Taylor asked concerned noticing her friend's nervousness.

" No," Gabriella quietly replied.

" Is it something at home?"

" No."

" Did something happen at school?"

" Kind of."

" Well, tell me!"

" Ok, ok. Taylor, you know how today was the day you were going to tell Chad your feelings towards him?"

" Yes," Taylor responded worriedly.

" And I just want to say, I wasn't around when it happen, and I tried every way to convince him out of it…"

" Gabi, what are you saying?"

" Someone beat you to it, Tay."

" They what?"

" Chad got a girlfriend today."

_Yep, today just got worse,_ she thought.

* * *

Like it? The first chapters are always hardest for me. Reviews are helpful. So please be nice and review.


	3. Forgotten Photo

Cheerio! A thanks goes out to blueprincess927, chrisbrownbunny224, opi-1, and PrincessChaylor10 (thanks for the idea) for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own High School Musical.

* * *

" Tay, are you ok?" Gabriella questioned her friend. Taylor was speechless. She couldn't find the words to say. (Hence the term speechless). " Do you want me to go?" she offered.

" No, no please stay Gabriella. I could use a friend right now," Taylor admitted.

" Listen Taylor, don't be upset about this. I mean Chad is just a guy," Gabriella tried to convinced.

" Yeah, a perfect guy," Taylor mumbled.

" But there's plenty more perfect guys out there. Take a look at Arnold."

" Arnold?"

" Yeah, he's smart, nice, …and smart. And I'm pretty sure he likes you Tay."

" He's not Chad."

" No, he's not. He's better."

" Gabriella, you're not doing a good job at this cheering up thing," Taylor said giggling.

" I'm sorry, I'm not used to this," she agreed laughing. " Why don't we leave it to the experts, Ben & Jerry?" (Don't own) They both laughed.

" I couldn't have said it better myself," Taylor responded. Gabriella got up from Taylor's bedside, but accidentally hit a picture frame on Taylor's nightstand on the way. It landed on the floor, leaving broken glass around it.

" Oh geez, I'm so sorry Taylor," Gabriella apologized picking up the shattered pieces.

" Gabi, it's fine. I've been meaning to rid of that picture for ages," Taylor confessed bending down and helping her friend.

" Really? Why?"

" It's a long story." She held up the picture to get a better view.

" Is that you Taylor?" Gabriella asked pointing to a toothless, smiling young girl on the left side of the picture.

" Yeah, that's me," she answered slightly laughing.

" Whose the other girl?" Gabriella added pointing to the also smiling girl standing next to Taylor.

" That's Stacey Lipton."

" Is she your cousin?"

" No. She was my best friend."

" What happened?"

" Well, our mothers work together so naturally they set up a play date and we quickly became friends, until middle school started. The first few days were great. I mean it was a new place; we were sure to stick together. One day, she wanted to try out for cheerleading. She tried to convince me, and I said no. Stacey made the team and we've never talked since."

" So, do you guys hate each other?"

" Personally, I could never hate Stacey. We have so many memories between us; it's hard to lose that connection. But I know she hates me."

" How do you know that?"

" She's always starting rumors about me and the rest of the decathlon team. I don't know why. I've never done anything to her. Our mothers are still good friends though."

" Do they know you two aren't friends?"

" Well they know we aren't as close, but they still think we're friends."

" I'm sorry Taylor. You know Stacey Lipton, that name sounds really familiar."

" She goes to East High. I think she's a cheerleader. You probably saw her at one of Troy's games," Taylor reasoned.

" You're probably right," Gabriella concurred shrugging her shoulders.

" Now let's get that Ben & Jerry's shall we?" Taylor suggested standing up and dusting off her pants.

" Good idea," Gabriella said dumping the broken glass in Taylor's nearby trashcan. They both walked out of her room and headed downstairs.

* * *

The familiar bell rang through the East High halls. Taylor strolled her way to her locker. She rotated the combination and opened her locker. _Just like any other day_, she mentally said.

" Taylor!" someone called out. She turned to see Gabriella sprinting towards her in a skirt. Gabriella finally reached Taylor's locker and stopped for breath.

" Gabi breathe, what's wrong?" queried Taylor.

" There's… something… I need… to…tell you," she managed to huff out gasping for breath in between her words.

" Calm down Gabi," Taylor urged afraid she was going to pass out. Then Troy Bolton, Gabriella's boyfriend and Chad's best friend, walked up behind Gabriella.

" Hey Taylor. Hey Gabi," Troy greeted to Taylor and his gasping girlfriend.

" Hello Troy," Taylor replied.

" Troy, go," Gabriella said slightly pushing her boyfriend away.

" Wait, what?" he questioned not knowing what's going on.

" Troy, you have to go," Gabriella repeated.

" Gabi, what's going on?" he asked her.

" I could ask the same thing," Taylor amended.

" Tay, remember yesterday when I broke your picture?"

" Yeah."

" And I said that girl's name looked familiar?"

" Gabi, get to the point."

" Well, she's…" Gabriella started, but she immediately stopped focusing her direction to the person standing behind Taylor.

" 'Sup man?" Troy welcomed to his best friend Chad who had walked to the group. Troy walked up to him and gave him a high-five.

" Hey man, how's it going?" Chad asked his buddy with a smile. Taylor couldn't help, but stare. _His smile is so handsome_, she thought.

" Taylor, come on, we need to go," Gabriella advise grabbing Taylor's arm.

" Taylor, feeling better? I noticed you weren't in school yesterday," Chad said to Taylor.

" Um, yeah, I… I am," Taylor stuttered.

" Taylor, trust me we need to go," Gabriella recommended still pulling on her arm.

" Gabriella, stop it," Taylor responded trying to break free of her grasp.

" Taylor, there's someone I want you to meet," Chad stated.

" Tay, please, come on. We should leave _**now**_!" Gabriella kept saying. But Taylor didn't move. She kept her attention on Chad. Suddenly, a tall, skinny, brunette girl walked into Chad's arms.

" Hey sweetie," she said giving Chad a kiss on the cheek.

" Hi babe," Chad replied. Taylor took one look at the girl and her jaw dropped. " Taylor, this is my girlfriend, Stacey…"

" Lipton," him and Taylor both said.

* * *

Wow. You didn't see that coming. Hope you'll keep reading. Things will get better for Taylor. Once again please review and be nice. 


	4. What To Do?

Thanks to hurrikainchick, chaylorfan4lyfe, opi-1, PrincessChaylor10, and blueprincess927:) Here goes chapter 3.

Disclaimer: If I didn't own HSM a chapter ago, what makes you think I own it now?

* * *

" Tay, you have to come out sometime," Gabriella said encouragingly knocking on the bathroom stall. Taylor had rushed into the bathroom dropping all of her stuff and was crying her eyes out.

" Gabi, I can't go out there," Taylor sniffed from inside the stall.

" But you have to Tay."

" Um, hello? Have you seen who he's dating?"

" Yes, I have. Taylor, you can't let this get to you. Maybe this is a sign," Gabriella suggested. Taylor came out of the stall with puffy red eyes.

" A sign?" Taylor repeated.

" All I'm saying is maybe you and Chad weren't meant to be together," Gabriella shrugged.

" You really think that, Gabriella?" Taylor questioned.

" It's just a thought. Maybe we should ask Troy or something?"

" No, no, no, no! Troy is Chad's best friend. If I tell Troy, he will definitely tell Chad."

" What about if I tell Troy?"

" Gabi," Taylor said cautiously," did you already tell him?"

" Of course not. But it could help us."

" Gabi, you practically said so yourself, all chances of me and Chad are out the window."

" I never said that!"

" And there's no way he'll break up with Stacey just for me."

" Taylor, don't sell yourself short."

" It's true. She's prefect."

" Well, we should at least talk to one of Chad's friends. Just to see if you two could ever be together."

" Well who are we going to get that we know won't tell the whole school?" There was a silence. Trying to find someone that fits that description is a lot harder than you think. Then one person came to mind.

" Zeke!" they both said simultaneously.

" We'll talk to Zeke. He can keep a secret," Taylor sighed.

" In the meantime, we should really head to class," suggested handing Taylor her books.

" Good idea," Taylor agreed wiping the few tears she had left away from her face. She took her books and walked out alongside Gabriella into East High's hallway.

* * *

Chad watched concernedly as Taylor exited the bathroom. He wanted to know why did she run off like that? He would hate to think it was him. He cared for Taylor. More than she'll ever know, in fact more than he knows himself. 

" Chad," Stacey called out next to him. He had completely forgot she was there. Chad tended to go off in his little world, which included Taylor. " Chaddy, are you ok?" Stacey asked.

" Oh, what? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Chad replied.

" Well, I'm gonna head to class," she stated.

" Ok. I'll see you after," Chad promised.

" Bye-bye," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Stacey turned around and left in the other direction. This gave Chad a chance to find out what was wrong with Taylor. He walked towards her until he bumped into Troy, who was a few feet in front of him.

" Dude, what's up?" Troy asked.

" Sorry man, I wasn't watching where I was going," Chad admitted.

" That was apparent," he smirked. Chad paid no attention as he continued forward to Taylor.

" Chad, where are you going?" Troy asked Chad. Chad stopped walking to reply to his question.

" I'm going to see what's wrong with…" he began, but he couldn't finish. Troy didn't exactly know of Chad's feelings for Taylor. And he didn't want him to know. Who knows what Troy would suggest? Matching sweaters, pet names, or worse, double dating. It's bad enough that him and Gabriella already did all those things, but Chad? He can't go out like that.

" With who, Chad?" Troy pestered.

" Um," Chad hesitated.

" Taylor perhaps?" Troy answered.

" What? No," Chad lied.

" Uh, I think so. In fact I think you don't like Stacey at all."

" I do Troy, now just stop it."

" I think you like Taylor," Troy teased.

" Drop it Troy."

" I think you would dump Stacey in a minute if you knew Taylor liked you."

" Troy, let it go man," Chad said angrily. He shoved past Troy with his shoulder as he continued to look for Taylor.

" You can't deny it forever Chad!" Troy called out. _Well, I've been doing a pretty good job of it so far, _he thought as he made his way through the crowd.

* * *

Taylor and Gabriella headed towards their U.S. literature class. 

" Taylor!" they heard someone say. They both turned around to see Chad making his way through the crowd.

" Oh no Gabi, I don't want to see him," Taylor whispered to her best friend.

" Come on, if we walk fast enough…" Gabriella began, but it was too late.

" Taylor!" Chad shouted. The two stopped in their tracks. Chad had caught up to them. He was standing only a few feet away. _If only he knew_. Taylor thought to herself.

* * *

So yeah. Here it is. Drama coming soon. Ideas are helpful as well as reviews. Please review and be nice. 


	5. Trust Zeke

I'm back. Kudos to hurrikainchick, opi-1, chrisbrownbunny224, Xfortune cookieX, and a **HUGE** thanks to PrincessChaylor10.

Disclaimer: NO, I still don't own HSM.

* * *

" Zeke, I don't know what to do," Chad confessed. Chad told everything to Zeke. He could trust him, unlike Troy, who was in his own world with Gabriella most of the time, and Jason, who was still in an upset that the O.C. was cancelled. (don't own) " I mean, yeah, I like Stacey. She's nice, and cute, and funny…"

" But she's no Taylor," Zeke finished for him.

" Exactly. I went to talk to her after class and she just ran away."  
" Do you still have feelings for Taylor?"

" Yes."

" Then why in the world are you dating Stacey?"

" I don't know. I thought it'd get my mind off Taylor."

" But it did just the opposite."

" Zeke, what am I going to do?"

" Chad, I hate to break it to you, but this is your love. Twisted as it is, it's still yours. There are some decisions I can't make for you. This is one of them." Chad sighed heavily. Although he did not want to admit it, Zeke was right. Chad had to choose on his own.

" I guess," Chad answered.

" See you at basketball," Zeke said giving him a pat on the back.

" Yeah. See ya." Zeke soon left Chad's view. Maybe he should just give up on Taylor. It's not like she's shown any interest in him, and running away from him every second he got near proved that. Chad sighed to himself as he walked to his next class.

Zeke was strolling along the crowded East High hallway with a smile on his face. Zeke was always cheerful. That's why he connected with so many people. He continued walking until he felt two pairs of hands grab him and pull him into an empty classroom.

" AH!" Zeke shouted until a pair of hands covered his mouth.

" Shh!" Gabriella whispered to him.

" Taylor, Gabriella, what in the world are you guys doing?" Zeke asked the two girls who dragged him into a vacant classroom.

" Zeke, we need your help," Taylor stated.

" Well I can help you if I get out of here. LET ME OUT!" Zeke shouted pounding on the door. Taylor and Gabriella pulled him back.

" You have to be quiet Zeke. We're not supposed to be in here," Gabriella urged.

" Then we should leave," Zeke commented heading towards the door. Once again, Gabriella and Taylor held him back.

" Zeke, would you calm down?" Taylor said.

" Calm down? You two are holding me hostage in an empty classroom, and… I think I'm losing oxygen," Zeke stated.

" Shut up, Zeke. Are you going to listen to us or not?" Gabriella questioned.

" Ok, ok. Talk," Zeke said.

" Right. Well, first off, I used to like Chad," Taylor admitted.

" Still like," Gabriella corrected.

" _Used_ to," Taylor re-corrected. " And now he's dating Stacey, which I'm sure you know."

" Continue," Zeke insisted.

" But what you probably don't know is that Stacey used to be a former friend of Taylor's and their mothers are still close," Gabriella explained.

" And I just wanted to find out from you if Chad _has _or _had_ any feelings for me," Taylor said nervously. Zeke was stuck. He wanted to help Taylor. In fact, he would've probably spilled everything Chad has told him right then and there. But he couldn't. Chad was his friend. Chad trusted him and he couldn't let that trust go. But he was Taylor's friend also. Thanks to her, he pulled his C- in science to a B+ and was able to stay on the basketball team. Should he tell?

" Zeke, you're not answering, is something wrong?" Gabriella asked him.

" I'm fine. It's just…," Zeke began.

" What Zeke?" Taylor pressed.

" Chad… hasn't told me anything," Zeke lied.

" Really?" Gabriella queried. The girls were taken aback. Taylor looked sadly to the ground. " I'm sorry, Tay," Gabriella consoled to her friend.

" It's ok. I'm just glad I know now, or else I would've made a fool out of myself yesterday," Taylor mumbled with her eyes glistening with tears.

" Thanks for telling us Zeke," Gabriella appreciated.

" You're welcome," Zeke muttered. He felt guilty about this. Seeing how upset Taylor got made Zeke feel horrible. The girls headed towards the door.

" Zeke?" Gabriella called out.

" Yeah?" Zeke responded.

" Please don't tell anyone. If you don't mind, we'd really like to keep this a secret," Gabriella requested.

" Will do," Zeke promised. Gabriella and Taylor soon filed out the room. Now Zeke had another secret to keep.

* * *

Here you go. Next chapter might be kinda long. As always please review and be nice. 


	6. The Assignment

What's up? Thanks to caligymnast2006, PrincessChaylor10, opi-1, Xfortune CookieX, LuvinLucas28, sweet-virginia-sparks, and hurrikainchick.

Disclaimer: Me no own-o High School-o Muscial-o.

* * *

The final class of the day. Just one more hour of sitting in a boring classroom and she could be home. Home, where she was away from the reality she was living, but she had one more our to get there. Taylor sat in her normal seat, behind Gabriella, and next to Kelsi. Gabriella would talk to Troy, and Kelsi would talk to Jason, Zeke with Sharpay and Ryan looking out a window, leaving Taylor usually by herself. _Just one more hour_, she thought. Taylor sunk lower into her seat waiting for class to start. She closed her eyes to help speed up the wait. 

"_Where am I? What am I doing here?" Taylor whispered to herself. She looked around. She was in a dark forest during the nighttime with fog blocking her view. Taylor stood up and wiped off her outfit from the dirt she was laying on. She then heard a twig snap from behind her. Taylor turned her head quickly to see who made that noise. " Who was that?" she asked out loud. " Is anyone there? Could someone help me?"_

_" I'll help you Taylor," a voice said. She turned around to face the stranger. It was Chad smiling brightly at her._

_" Would you really Chad?"_

_" Of course I would. I will always help you Taylor if you need it."_

_" Oh, Chad."_

"Oh, Chad, Chad, Chad…" Taylor sleep-mumbled.

" Yes Taylor?"

Taylor immediately shot up. She turned to the person who had just sat down to her left. Just her luck it was Chad. Guess she had heard her sleep-talking.

" I'm sorry, I guess, I just fell asleep," she explained with her cheeks turning a nice shade of tomato red.

" You fall asleep in class? Are you ok Taylor?" Chad asked concernedly.

" Yeah, I'm just having a bad day, that's all." She pretended to be more interested in her nails to avoid eye contact with Chad. She was afraid she was going to say something stupid, like 'break up with Stacey so you could be with me.' Taylor would never be able to show her face at East High again if she said something like that.

" Are you sure?" Chad questioned.

" Yep," Taylor said quietly hoping he would talk to someone else.

" Well, just know, I'll always help you if you need it," he reassured.

" Just like in my dream," Taylor whispered.

" Your dream?" Chad repeated.

" Oh, nothing," she added quickly. _Thoughts,_ she thought, _you are called thoughts for a reason. Why can't you stay in my head?_ Thankfully Mr. Sims, their English teacher, just walked in.

" Ok class," he said to the students. He rubbed his hands together. " I've had a vision. A vision of culture!" he stated boldly slamming his hands collectively. " A vision of light!" he almost yelled pointing up to the ceiling. " A vision of togetherness!" Mr. Sims shouted causing all the students to scoot back in their seats. Mr. Sims wasn't your average teacher. He wore something tie-dyed everyday. This time it was his tie. He was a bit more… creative.

" Oh, I had a vision today too, Mr. Sims," Jason exclaimed.

" Let's hear it then Mr. Cross, the floor is yours," Mr. Sims stated pointing to Jason.

" Well, I saw this guy, no it was a girl, well I don't know what it was exactly but it was there and there was a dog, well not really a dog but sort of an image of a dog-like animal and I was sitting on a throne and they gave me this feathered boa shouting, ' Jason is the best'." Silence filled the room.

" Okay, Mr. Cross, work on channeling your visions and we'll talk then. So where was I? Ah, yes my vision. Well, according to my vision, there will be a project for you guys to do," he announced. The whole class groaned.

" Are you serious?" Troy questioned quietly.

" Calm down, it'll be a partner project." The class cheered. Troy and Chad high-fived each other. Zeke and Jason pounded each others' knuckles.

" This project will be a cinch," Kelsi clamored.

Gabriella even turned around and gave Taylor a smile. _Easy 'A'_, Taylor thought. She would partner up with Gabi, do the project this week, and still have time to go to the mall this weekend.

" But I will decide the partners and they'll be co-ed," Mr. Sims added. The class groaned again. Mr. Sims had a unique way of choosing partners. Let's not forget the one time where Jason and Sharpay had to work together. That was awkward even for Mr. Sims himself.

" The project will detail and showcase a new modern way to present literary masterpieces in today's time. I want a poster, or a presentation along with a two-page paper telling how you changed your writing selection. I want it different people. I don't want two groups having the same thing. If you just get up there and read off your paper, my vision says that'll be a 'F'. And it'll also be a third of your semester grade," he explained.

" Does your vision tell you just to make it a test grade?" Troy asked.

" No, but nice try. Now partner time."

Mr. Sims began his process of choosing partners. He closed his eyes and walked around the room. He snapped his fingers three times before he shouted, " You!" He pointed to Gabriella.

" Me?" Gabriella asked.

" Yes. Let's see, your partner…" He walked around the room until he pointed to, "You!" he shouted pointing to Ryan who was staring at a bird outside the window.

" Yes, Mr. Sims?" Ryan said obviously not knowing what's going on.

" I like this. You and Montez. Evans and Montez. Montez and Evans. Make it work!"

Gabriella looked over to Ryan, as did Ryan with Gabriella.

" Not too bad," she whispered to Troy.

Mr. Sims walked around and hummed 'row your boat' before choosing, " You!" He pointed to Kelsi. " And let's see,…. You!" He pointed to Zeke. " Baylor and Nielsen. We can do this." Kelsi shrugged her shoulders and Zeke nodded his head approvingly.

" Now, how about Mr. Bolton," Mr. Sims said drumming his fingers on Troy's desk. " Now Troy, who do you want?" he asked.

" Seriously, I can choose?" Troy stated.

" Yeah, go ahead," Mr. Sims encouraged.

" Well, I want…"

" On second thought, let's put you with Sharpay," Mr. Sims said.

Troy sulked in his seat as Gabriella rubbed his arm reassuringly. Sharpay clapped her hands excitedly at her partner assignment.

" I'm feeling good!" Mr. Sims sang. He even did a little dance. " I'm feeling good, are you feeling good, Mr. Danforth?" he asked.

" I, uh, I guess," Chad answered.

" How would you feel if I partnered you up with, Ms. Cox over here?" Mr. Sims questioned nodding to Martha over there in the far corner.

" Ok," he replied.

" Nah, how about Ms. Hudgens right there?" he said pointing to a shy Vanessa in the front row.

" Alright," he said again in a relaxed tone.

" Nope, I'm not feeling it. I know." He walked over to the space in between Chad and Taylor's seat. " How about you and Ms. McKessie?" he asked gesturing to her right next to him.

" Taylor?" he responded with a huge lump forming in his throat. " Well, I, um…"

" How about you Ms. McKessie? Do you wanna be partnered with Mr. Danforth right here?" Mr. Sims asked her.

" I, um,…" Taylor stuttered.

" Then it's settled. Danforth and McKessie. I can just feel an 'A' between you two. I feel the aura, the energy," Mr. Sims exclaimed pounding his fist through the air.

Taylor placed her head in her hands in disbelief. Gabriella shot her an encouraging look although it wouldn't help much. Once Mr. Sims felt the aura or the energy between you and someone else, you were stuck. Zeke looked over to the pair. _I wish I could help them,_ he thought,_ but they need to figure this out on their own._

* * *

You can just feel the tension can't you? Hehe, there may be more Jason moments in the future. Mr. Sims has a lot of energy, doesn't he? I'll update later. Read my other story as well. Please review and be nice. 


	7. Walk Home

Hiya! Once again shoutouts to hurrikainchick, ryanizmyman357, PrincessChaylor10, opi-1, caligymnast2006, Xfortune cookieX, blueprincess972, and Haz1HSM2Fan3LongLiveChaylor.

Disclaimer: Don't own HSM.

* * *

" Are you sure you don't want a ride home, Taylor?" 

" I'm sure Gabi, I'll be fine."

The school day had ended. Taylor's mom was over at her sister's school and her dad was working late tonight. Normally, she would have hopped a ride with Gabriella, but she thought the fresh air would clear her mind of school, Chad, her English project, Chad, pressure, Chad, and did I mention Chad?

" Ok, well call me when you get home."

" I will. See ya later Gabs."

" Bye Tay!"

Taylor sighed as she watched her friend drive off to her house. She started her walk home.

She glanced over to her left to see poor Troy being talked to death by Sharpay, and Ryan close by. A little far off stood Jason and Martha, Jason obviously being confused about whatever words that was coming out of her mouth.

" Taylor!" someone called out from behind her.

Taylor turned around to see who was calling for her. Yep, it was Chad. _Doesn't he have a girlfriend,_ she wondered to herself. _Maybe they broke up already?_ Taylor perked up. _But if they did, that will show how much of a player Chad is, so what hope is there for us. Who am I kidding? There is no us. He doesn't like me that way. Ugh, is it too late to pretend I didn't hear him?_ Chad was now only a couple feet away from Taylor.

" Hey," he said slightly out of breath.

" Hello," she replied looking at the ground.

" I was thinking, maybe we could start on our project today. It'd be easier since I have basketball the rest of the week," Chad stated.

" We have almost a month and a half," Taylor pointed out.

" I know, but a head start never hurts," he said.

" Well we don't have to start right now."

" No, but it's basically a good time to seeing as I'm busy for the rest of the week."

" Look, can we not talk about this right now?"

" Taylor, are you ok?"

" I'm fine. How about you just tell me the topic and I can do the project by myself at home."

" No Taylor, I would never do that. I want to put an equal effort into this project."

" Why don't you just go and find Stacey? She's probably looking for you." And with that said, Taylor turned her heel and left for home, leaving Chad confused and slightly upset. _There's my answer,_ he mentally said to himself. _She doesn't like me and probably never will._ Chad bowed his head as he walked to his car.

" Chaddy!" he heard someone call out. Undoubtedly it was Stacey. She ran over and gave Chad a hug.

" Hey Stacey," Chad responded solemnly.

" Hey Chaddy. How was your day?" she asked.

" It was fine." He opened the car door. " Do you need a ride home?" he said to her.

" Oh, no thanks. I'm riding home with a friend after cheerleading practice," she explained.

" Ok, well see you tomorrow."

" Bye Chaddy!" Stacey gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running back inside East High. Chad stepped inside of his car. _If only Taylor felt the same way I do, _he thought. He drove off.

* * *

Taylor continued her walk until she bumped into Zeke. Like literally 'bumped' into Zeke. 

" Sorry Zeke, I didn't see you there," she admitted. It would've been more believable if she wasn't talking to the 6'2'' center for the East High Wildcats basketball team.

" It's fine Taylor. Is something wrong?" he asked.

" Well it's…"

" Don't tell me. It has something to do with a certain English assignment, doesn't it?" Zeke guessed.

" Yeah. He comes up and says, 'we can start on the project today.' Do you think I want to start the project today when less than 24 hours ago, I was about to admit I actually had feelings for you only to find out you have a girlfriend?"

" Taylor, calm down. Is this that time of the month?" Zeke joked.

" Zeke, I'm serious. I have no one to talk to about this."

" That's not true. What about Gabriella?"

" I don't want to keep putting her through all of my problems. She has her own relationship to handle, she shouldn't be handling my personal life as well."

" Kelsi?"

" Can't. She's too shy. I don't want to bombard her with so much,"

" Sharpay?"

" I don't want the whole school knowing my problem."

" Martha?"

" We hardly talk."

" What about your family?"

" No, they're either too busy, or they don't care."

" Ok, well, I'm here."

" I know. Thanks." She walked home with Zeke the rest of the way.

* * *

So , Zeke and Taylor are becoming close friends. Poor Martha paired up with Jason. Next few chapters ought to be fun. As always review and be nice. Also check out my other story as well. 


	8. Apologies

Wow, I am on a roll. Shoutouts to hurrikainchick, opi-1, RayRay18, Haz1HSM2Fan3LongLiveChaylor, caligymnast2006, and Chaylor4Lyfe.

Disclaimer Don't own it. At all.

* * *

Taylor strolled outside of her house ready for a new day. _Ha, Chad can't see me today. We have no classes together today_, she thought to herself. She began to walk on the sidewalk when a green car pulled up next to her. Taylor sighed in relief when she saw it was Zeke on the driver's side. 

" Need a ride?" he asked.

" I don't know, do you promise to take me straight to East High?" Taylor countered back.

" Scout's honor," Zeke replied. Zeke unlocked the car door as Taylor got inside and put her stuff down.

" Thanks Zeke. I didn't feel like rushing to homeroom today," Taylor admitted.

" No problem. Taylor, I've got to ask you something," Zeke began.

" Sure, go ahead," Taylor responded.

" Chad called me last night," Zeke stated.

" Stop the car!" Taylor yelled. Zeke pressed on the brake causing both him a Taylor to jerk forward in their seats.

" What, what's wrong?" Zeke asked concernedly.

" Did you tell him anything?" Taylor said.

" Taylor, I…"

" Zeke, how could you? Are you serious? Take me home. Take me home right now. I can never show my face at East High anymore. I'll have to transfer," Taylor said worriedly.

" Taylor, calm down. I didn't tell Chad anything," Zeke reassured.

" Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized.

" It's fine. Can I drive now?"

" Yes." Zeke pressed on the gas pedal to continue their way to East High.

" As I was saying, Chad called me last night."

" Ok."

" And I just want to know, do you hate him now?"

" What? Who said that?"

" Chad did. Apparently you keep brushing him off every time he gets closer. What's up with that?"

" Oh, Zeke, I don't think I can do this."

" Do what?"

" This, any of this. Every time Chad tries to talk to me, I just think of how close I was to being his girlfriend."

Zeke gripped the steering wheel tighter. He could get these two together. All he had to do was break their trust to do so. Was it really worth it?

" Taylor, you just have to be strong. Maybe you and Chad's time will come, but for right now, you just have to wait," Zeke said.

" I guess you're right. But I just don't know how much longer I can wait."

" If you two were really meant to be, you could wait forever."

" Thanks Zeke."

" Now, what I think you should do right now, is apologize to Chad. Once you start to see him as a friend again, the easier it'll be to wait."

" I guess so."

* * *

The two finally pulled up into the parking lot of East High. Zeke parked and they both got their stuff out and walked towards the entrance. 

" Thanks for the ride," Taylor thanked.

" No problem. See you later," Zeke responded walking off. Then Gabriella came running up to her best friend.

" Tay, I'm so sorry I didn't pick you up. It's just that Troy offered me a ride, and we haven't really been together for a while and…"

" It's ok, Gabi, really. I was fine. Zeke gave me a ride," Taylor explained walking at a fast pace. Gabriella knew there was something wrong when Taylor passed her own locker.

" Um, Taylor, your locker's back there," Gabriella pointed out.

" I know."

" Then why are you walking this way?"

" There's something I have to do," Taylor stated. Gabriella continued to follow her until she realized where she was going.

" Tay, are we going to Chad's locker?" she asked her.

" Yes we are."

" Why?"

" You'll see." The continued their walk up the hallway. Taylor and Gabriella finally reached their destination. There stood Mr. Chad Danforth talking to his usual group of athletes. Taylor lightly tapped him on the back. He turned around to face her.

" What? Come to brush me off again?" he asked.

" I'm sorry Chad. I'm sorry about the way I've been acting for the past day or so. I hope you can forgive me." She held out her hand for him to shake. He happily took it.

" It's ok Taylor." She flashed him a smile as he flashed one back. Both forgot they were still holding hands. Gabriella noticed this and began to giggle silently to herself. At that moment Stacey appeared from nowhere and latched herself onto Chad's arm.

" Chadsy!" Stacey cooed. It immediately broke Chad and Taylor from the trance they were in. They let go of each other's hand and their smiles were gone.

" I should go," Taylor said quietly. She moved back on her way to her own locker.

" Taylor, wait!" Chad called out. Taylor turned around to see Chad coming towards her.

" Yes?"

" Um, I'm…uh…I'm free tonight after basketball. Maybe we can get started, only if you want to of course," Chad suggested.

" Sure. Tonight will be fine. Do you need directions?" she asked.

" No. I know where you live."

" Ok, so when will you be over?"

" Around 6."

" Ok, see you then." While Chad was dragged back by Stacey, Taylor and Gabriella returned to Taylor's locker.

" Ok, who are you, and what have you done with Taylor?" Gabriella asked.

* * *

Zeke watched from a distance as Chad walked, sorry, was dragged away as Taylor and Gabriella headed in the opposite direction. 

" They are so stupid," he muttered to himself.

" Who is so stupid?" a voice behind him asked.

" Chad and Taylor."

" What about them?"

" They both like each other, but are too dumb too realize it… and you were not supposed to know that." Zeke quickly covered his mouth and turned around to face the mystery voice. It was Sharpay.

" Zeke, is that true?"

" Oh, hi Sharpay. What's true?"

" What you just told me."

" What did I just tell you?"

" About Chad and Taylor…"

" Ok, Sharpay. You were not supposed to hear that. So please it would mean a lot to me if you didn't tell anyone what you heard."

" Anyone?"

" No. Please? Chad and Taylor depend on me to keep their secrets."

" Fine," Sharpay replied reluctantly. The bell rang signaling the start of homeroom.

" Remember Sharpay, please don't tell."

" For the last time, I won't tell."

" Thank you." Zeke walked away leaving Sharpay standing in the almost empty hall by herself. _I won't tell_, she thought,_ at least not right now._

* * *

Dun, dun, DUN! Secret's out. Will Sharpay change her mind and not tell? Will Chad and Taylor get closer working on their project? Or will I fool you all and make this a Zeylor (or however you would combine Zeke and Taylor)? You'll just have to wait to find out. Please be nice and review. 


	9. Free Period

Ok, people, how are you? Great. Thanks to LuvinLucas28, PrincessChaylor10, caligymnast2006, Chaylor4Lyfe, kitty KAT loves, blueprincess972, hurrikainchick, and opi-1 (who gave the 50th review).

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

" Troy, I'm concerned. And you should be too!" Gabriella scolded to her boyfriend, hitting his arm. 

" Ow! Why did you do that? That's my hook shot arm," Troy stated. The two were in the auditorium for their free period. Ms. Darbus wanted them to exercise their vocal chords. Ryan and Sharpay were on stage rehearsing, with Ms. Darbus helping them, as Gabriella and Troy sat patiently in the audience.

" Does it look like I care?" Gabriella said. " Now, Chad is going to Taylor's house after basketball. He said around six. Now I want you…"

" Why me?" Troy whined.

" As I was saying, I want you to go to Taylor's house and see if the do anything suspicious."

" Why? It's not like they like each other, Chad has a girlfriend. Or do they?" Troy asked raising his eyebrows.

" Maybe," was all Gabriella said.

" Come on Gabster, you gotta tell me," Troy urged.

" Mum's the word."

" Please?" Troy asked. He kissed her cheek.

" Don't think your kisses will make me spill any secrets," Gabriella retorted.

Troy then kissed her forehead and gave her a sad look with puppy dog eyes. " Fine, Taylor had some feelings for Chad," Gabriella admitted.

" Yes, I knew it! Wait, who?" Troy celebrated then stopped.

" Taylor," Gabriella questioned.

" So, she likes him?"

" Yes."

" Him as in Chad?"

" Yes."

" Chad Danforth?"

" Yes, Chad freaking Danforth, now stop talking so loudly, people might hear you," Gabriella whispered.

" So basically, you want me to spy on them to see if they do anything a bit too friendly?" Troy stated.

" Exactly."

" And why can't you go?"

" Because, I have to baby-sit my cousins tonight. Either you can help me baby-sit, or spy on Chad and Taylor."

" How about I take the secret option of staying home and watching TV?"

" You choose that option and I'll choose the not so secret option of taking your basketball."

" Hey, don't touch the basketball."

" Montez! Bolton! To the stage!" Ms. Darbus yelled. Gabriella and Troy walked to ther stage as Ryan and Sharpay sat down in the audience.

* * *

" Ryan, I'm telling you the truth, Taylor and Chad both like each other," Sharpay whispered. 

" Really?" Ryan asked.

" Yeah. So, that's why you and me are going to help get them together."

" No. No way Sharpay."

" What are talking about?"

" Sharpay, you think you're some great matchmaker."

" Correction, I **am** a great matchmaker."

" No you're not. Almost all the couples you have claim to have gotten together have broken up within the same month."

" Hey, once they're together, I accept no more responsibility for them."

" Whatever Sharpay. We should just stay out of this."

" Fine. But they will get together. Even if that means shoving them in a closet and locking them in there until they confess their feelings towards each other."

" Didn't you try that with Jason and Kelsi? Kelsi hyperventilated and passed out and Jason fell asleep."

" But they're together aren't they?"

" You're impossible Sharpay."

" I know."

" From the top!" Ms. Darbus yelled.

* * *

Ok people, this will **not** be a Zeylor. If you read the summary, it says Chaylor and i'm not changing it. A: Because I'm too lazy and B: Because it will be a Chaylor. So can no one even hold water at East High? Secrets running wild. Let me give you a hint of what may happen. 

There MAY be a lovely dinner scene with a few people.

There MAY be a argument between close friends.

There MAY be some moments where you want to throw Stacey out the window, if you haven't already.

That's all that MAY happen. But I know what will happen. You WILL leave me a nice review. Please do and be nice.


	10. Trees And Shakespeare

Thanks a billion everybody! Shoutouts to hurrikainchick, The Sane-er One, Dryan89, PrincessChaylor10, chrisbrownbunny224, kitty KAT loves, Chaylor4Lyfe, caligymnast2006, and sweet-virginia-sparks.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

" Hi Chad," Taylor greeted. 

" Hey, Taylor," he responded.

" Six o'clock on the dot," she said pointing to his many watches.

" Oh, I wouldn't dare be late," he stated.

" Come in."

Chad walked inside the McKessie household. Taylor closed the door behind him.

" Nice place," Chad complimented.

" Thanks, you can set your stuff down on the couch."

" Ok."

" Would you like something to drink? We have Coke, Sprite, Gatorade (don't own, don't own, and don't own)."

" I'm good," Chad replied. Taylor walked over to her couch to join Chad, but not too close.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Troy ran up to Taylor's front lawn. He rolled over to her bushes right in front of her living room window. Unfortunately, they were rose bushes. Roses, with thorns. 

" Ow, ow, ow, thorn, thorn!" he shouted. He quickly covered his mouth hoping no one heard him. Troy quickly ducked down again.

* * *

" Did you hear something?" Taylor asked Chad. 

" No, not really," Chad answered.

" Must've been my imagination."

" So, are you parents home?" Chad questioned.

" No. They're working late today. But they trust I won't set the house on fire or anything."

" What about your siblings?"

" Well, my little sister is over at a friend's house and my brother's in college."

" I never knew you had a brother. But I knew you had a sister."

" How?"

" Well, I have a younger brother who has a crush on her."

" Aw that's so sweet."

" Yeah. So, shall we start?"

" We shall."

* * *

Troy hopped out of the bushes. 

" Owie!" he said taking the thorns out. " I need a plan B," he whispered quietly. Troy walked around her house until he found another window right behind the TV leaving a little space for him to spy.

" Perfect," he commented walking up to it.

* * *

" I suggest Romeo and Juliet. It's quick and easy and everyone knows the story," Taylor suggested. " Or something like Hamlet, easy, yet tragic and but can definitely be simple to do a poster on." 

" Why a poster though?" Chad asked. " We should act it out?"

" Act it out?"

" Yeah, it'd be fun. And much less work than some poster, but much more fun."

"Are you sure Chad?"

" Yeah. A play of Romeo and Juliet."

" Hold on. Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yeah. Why, did you want to do something else?"

" I, I mean, no, I'm fine with that."

" We don't have to do it."

" No. We can. I just don't think your girlfriend would like it," Taylor stated walking over to her kitchen counter.

" I thought this was about our English assignment, not Stacey," Chad replied following her.

" It is, I was just saying."

" Taylor, do you like Stacey?"

" What kind of question is that?"

* * *

Troy stepped closer to the window to at least see them again. Chad and Taylor went out of view when they walked into the kitchen. 

" I need a new spot," he muttered.

He walked away from the window, only to step on a chew toy, causing a really loud noise. Troy bent down to pick it up.

" I didn't know Taylor had a dog," he said. She doesn't. It belong to the neighbor's pitbull, Macho, who by the looks of it had broken free of his leash. " This can't be good," Troy stated. Macho charged at him, and Troy ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

* * *

" Do you have a problem with Stacey?" Chad asked. 

" Why are you asking me that?" Taylor responded.

" Because I consider you a friend, and your opinions matter to me."

" Whatever Chad."

" It's the truth."

" What about your other friends? If… if Troy told you to shave your head, would you do it?"

" No."

" If Jason told you to give up basketball, would you do it?"

" No."

" If I told you to break up with Stacey, would you do it?"

" I…" _I would break up with her in a heartbeat,_ he thought.

" No. It doesn't matter Chad. I don't matter. I'm not important to you. Can we just work on this project?" Taylor said walking away from Chad. _You are the most important Taylor, why can't you see that?_ Chad thought.

* * *

" Shoo, doggy, shoo, doggy," Troy whimpered in a tree. He had climbed up a tree in Taylor's front yard to stay away from the dog. It seemed to be working. 

" Come here Macho," a young girl's voce called. Macho responded to the voice and started to retreat.

" That's it, Macho. Bye," he said. The dog finally left. Then Troy's cell phone started to ring, scaring him half to death. He fiddled around in his pocket for it, until he lost his balance and eventually fell from the tree.

* * *

Taylor and Chad both looked to the window when they heard a thudding noise from outside, which was followed by a series of cuss words. 

" What was that?" Chad questioned.

" I don't know. One really big bird? It might just be the neighbors, close the curtains, and let's go," Taylor said.

Chad walked over to close the curtains, blocking Troy chances of spying on them. _Gabriella owes me big time_, Troy thought as he slowly stood up in pain.

* * *

Troy's in pain. Chad and Taylor have their project decided and lightly discussed the topic of Stacey. And it was Gabriella on the phone for Troy. Still, so far, the people who know are Zeke, Gabriella, Troy, Ryan, and Sharpay. Not too bad. Please review and be nice. 


	11. Thanks

I think I have a problem with injuring Troy in my stories. Anyway, throw your hands in the air! And then put them down so you can read this story. Drumroll please, thanks to hurrikainchick, iluvTHEBLEU, opi-1, doodleswriter357, kitty KAT loves, Chaylor4Lyfe, Dryan89, iloveneds, and PrincessChaylor10.

Disclaimer: I don't it.

* * *

The Next Day 

Troy limped his way into homeroom. Gabriella quickly stood up to help him sit down.

" Troy, I'm so sorry," Gabriella apologized.

" Yeah, yeah," Troy replied.

Troy slowly sat in the chair as his friends looked at him kind of surprised.

" Dude, what happened?" Zeke asked.

" I was spyin…" Troy began before Gabriella nudged him hard. " Ow! I mean, I tripped over my basketball and fell," Troy corrected. Gabriella didn't want anyone to know what Troy was actually doing. She didn't want anyone to know she had broken Taylor's trust.

Just then, Taylor walked in. She took her usual spot in front of a sleeping Jason.

" Hi guys," she greeted. Gabriella and Zeke both turned around. They couldn't face Taylor, thinking she could read their minds and discover they told.

" Hi Taylor," Kelsi responded.

" Hey," Troy said still in pain.

" Gabi, is there something wrong?" Taylor asked.

" No, no, no, of course there's nothing wrong," Gabriella replied nervously.

" Do you want to do something this afternoon after school?" Taylor queried to her best friend.

" I'm,… I'm busy, Taylor. Sorry," Gabriella lied.

" Oh, well. What are you doing? Maybe I can meet you after," Taylor suggested. Gabriella hadn't really thought her lie through.

" Um,…I am, uh, working on my English project. With Ryan," Gabriella stated.

" Ok. Well, I guess not," Taylor concluded. " Kelsi, are you free?"

" Sorry, I have to help Ms. Darbus with the musical," Kelsi reasoned.

" Is anyone free today?" Taylor said. Sharpay and Ryan just walked into the room when she said this.

" I'm free," Sharpay stated. " It'd be fun. We could get our nails done, and pick out new outfits. We should so totally do something," Sharpay exclaimed. _Perfect, I can lead her right to Chad_, she thought.

" Sure," Taylor responded unsurely.

" And Ryan can drive us there," Sharpay added.

" He can't!" Gabriella interrupted. " He's working with me, on our English project. Remember Ryan?"

" Um, no," Ryan admitted.

" Never mind," Gabriella sighed. Chad finally entered homeroom, with Stacey digging her claws, sorry, arms wrapped around him. He attempted to walk over and sit with the gang, but Stacey pulled him over to her group of cheerleading friends. Chad sat down unwillingly. He glanced over to the group, Taylor in particular. For a moment their eyes met. _Just go out with each other already!_ Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay, and Zeke were all thinking. Ryan would've thought it too, but he was much more fascinated with the clouds outside the window.

" Class! Today's announcements!" Ms. Darbus announced loudly, causing Jason to wake up.

" Save me, Gummi Bears," he muttered allowing everyone to stare at him and laugh.

" Mr. Cross, calm down. Now students, cheerleading practice will be extended until 6 o'clock, basketball will be cut short until 4:30 and there will be no practice tomorrow, drama club will have a brief meeting during lunch, and band will meet during last period in Mr. Thompson's room," Ms. Darbus read aloud.

" Perfect," Sharpay whispered to herself. _Chad gets out early while little Stacey has to stay at practice_, she thought.

* * *

" Jase, heads up!" Troy said throwing a basketball his friend's way. It was free period and Troy decided to get his friends and play a game of basketball. Jason was the only one there so far. Jason caught the basketball and made a clean free throw shot. 

" Nothin' but net," Jason commented on himself.

" Nice shot, Jason. You do that at the North High game, they won't be able to touch us," Troy stated.

" Yeah, like they could come close before," Jason added while dribbling.

"True, true."

" Hey, where are the rest of the guys?" Jason asked.

" I don't know. They said they'd be here. Chad's probably avoiding Stacey," Troy joked.

" Yeah. She looks pretty, but looks can be deceiving," Jason amended.

" I wish he and Taylor would get together."

" But they don't like each other."

" But Taylor likes Chad."

" Seriously?"

" Yep. Gabi told me."

" Well then they've got to get together!"

" Exactly."

" But how?"

" Why are you asking me?"

" You're the one with the girlfriend."

" So are you, Jason."

" Oh, yeah," Jason remembered.

* * *

Zeke was about to walk in the gym, when Taylor stopped him. 

" Zeke!" she exclaimed.

" H…Hey Taylor," he replied uncomfortably.

" I just want to say thanks. For everything. You really helped me. I mean, you listened to my problem, you really tried, and for that I just want to say thanks," Taylor explained.

Zeke has never felt guilty more in his life. He couldn't even look Taylor in the eye. Why did he tell?

" You really don't have to thank me," Zeke said.

" Stop being so humble. Just, thanks Zeke," Taylor replied giving him a hug. Zeke guiltily accepted.

* * *

Chad was walking down the hallway to meet up with Troy in the gym. He had just pulled himself free from Stacey. Chad was almost there when he saw Zeke hugging some girl in the gym's doorway. _Sharpay might get jealous_, Chad thought. Then the girl pulled away and Chad realized who it was. It was…Taylor.

* * *

This calls for dramatic music. Now Jason knows. Ah, reviews encourage me to update. So please review and be nice. Also check out my other story if you don't mind and leave a review. It's called Just A Halloween Party Or Is It? Peace! 


	12. Just A Game

Homie g, wassup? Much thanks to hurrikainchick, PrincessChaylor10, caligymnast2006, iluvTHEBLEU, sweet-virgina-sparks, blueprincess927, chrisbrownbunny224, Kabbachan, Haz1HSM2Fan3LongLiveChaylor, and Chaylor4Lyfe.

Disclaimer: I (does the robot) don't (does the cabbage patch) own (does the worm) it (does the thriller dance). Whoa, I'm hyper.

* * *

Taylor walked back to the library after meeting with Zeke. She was in a good mood today, and no one could bring her down. That is until… 

" Taylor!" a voice called out. Taylor stopped in her tracks only to be greeted face to face with Stacey.

" Hello Stacey," Taylor said.

" Whatever. Listen, I want you to stay away from Chad," she warned.

" Stay away from him?"

" Yeah. I see the way he looks at you. You're all he ever talks about. Taylor this, Taylor that."

Taylor felt kind of excited and got butterflies in her stomach when she told her this. " He does?"

" Yeah, and I want you gone."

" Why would I do that?" Taylor asked.

" I think you know why, Genius," she smirked sarcastically.

" No, I don't."

" He shouldn't be talking about you, it should be me."

" Are you sure this isn't just an ego problem?"

" Look, I'm warning you nicely. If I see you even a foot within his reach, it will not be a pretty sight. I'll make your high school days a living nightmare," she threatened.

" Is that a threat?"

" No, it's a promise."

" Hate to burst your bubble, Stacey, but we have a project to work, so I may have to come within a foot of his reach."

" You just know where your boundaries end, because he's my boyfriend." Stacey gave Taylor one final glare before walking off.

* * *

Chad sat his stuff down in the gym before walking up to his friends. He decided to shake off that whole 'hugging' incident. _It was just a hug_, Chad thought._ Why make a big deal?_ _I hug girls all the time_._ But I don't hug Sharpay right in front of Zeke._

" Yo, Chad!" Jason called. " You ready to play?"

" What? Oh yeah," Chad replied. He suddenly saw Zeke, standing at half court, and an anger just boiled up inside of him.

Zeke saw Chad walking towards him, looking not too happy. _Does he know I told?_ he mentally asked himself. _Nah, of course not. Sharpay's not the stupid to tell him,_ he thought.

" Let's play," Chad said furtively, which kind of scared his friends.

" Dude, are you ok?" Troy questioned.

" Fine. Are we going to play basketball, or not?" Chad replied.

" Ok. Um, I guess me and Zeke versus you and Jason," Troy stated.

" Alright."

Chad and Troy walked off to the foul line while Zeke was left to guard Jason.

" Man, you kidding me? You're at least a whole person taller than me," Jason complained.

" Sorry, man. Can't help it," Zeke responded.

Troy on the other hand, got up close to Chad, in order to block him.

" Think you're gonna get past me?" Troy taunted.

" I don't have time for this Troy," Chad said.

" Why? Is Chaddy scared of the big bad Troy?" Troy continued.

Chad immediately broke right and faked left, (where could I have gotten that from?) causing Troy to fall over as Chad made a lay-up down center court. Zeke went over and helped Troy up, while Chad shoved the ball to Jason knocking all of the wind out him.

" Dude, what is wrong with you?" Troy asked getting up.

" Look, I thought we were here to play basketball, not have a group discussion," Chad snapped.

" Calm down," Troy said. " Geesh. We're just having fun."

" Jason, you ok?" Zeke asked looking at winded Jason.

" Fine," he gasped out before he fell to the ground.

" Chad, you and me, outside, now," Troy ordered. Chad dropped the basketball and walked out of the gym alongside Troy. Zeke couldn't help but feel ashamed now, seeing Chad bring out his anger on his friends. He wondered what he would do if he found out that he told. Or does he already know?

" Jason, I gotta go," Zeke said running out through the opposite doors to avoid Troy and Chad.

" Hhhheeelllppp," Jason wheezed pathetically on the ground.

* * *

Chad is mad, but it's only the beginning. We begin to see the real Stacey. And poor Jason on the ground. I'll be posting the final chapter to my other story, Just A Halloween Party, soon. Along with the sequel trailer. I feel this is going to be a long story. Anyways, please review and be nice. 


	13. After The Game

Hello. Thanks to opi-1, Chaylor4Lyfe, Kabbachan, blueprincess972, iluvTHEBLEU, PrincessChaylor10, Haz1HSM2Fan3LongLiveChaylor, chrisbrownbunny224, sweet-virginia-sparks, and hurrikainchick.

Disclaimer: I still don't own High School Musical. It's not that I don't want it.

* * *

" Dude, what is your problem?" Troy asked Chad in the empty East High hallway. 

" I don't have a problem," Chad retorted.

" No, what you have is a major issue that's affecting your friendship with us."

" Nothing is going on Troy, so just back off."

" Something is going on, and you're not telling me. Look, I thought we were friends, man, but if you can't even tell me what's bugging you now… I don't even know what we are."

" You just wouldn't understand Troy. You're always caught up being the superstar, the perfect boyfriend, the basketball prodigy, the musically gifted. You just wouldn't understand half of it."

" Chad, I've known you since we were in diapers. From our first little league game in elementary school, to our first crushes in junior high. You are just as popular as I am, you just can't see that, you're just as great in basketball, if not even greater at me in basketball, just remember all those times you beat me playing one on one. Now, I don't know about your musical talents, but you could be just like that guy your mom puts in her fridge if you wanted."

A group of students walked by, but Chad and Troy didn't notice them, so they continued to talk. " And you're probably a great boyfriend," Troy said. Chad and Troy turned around to the group of students looking on. " Um, we're not dating or anything. Honestly. I have a girlfriend," Troy defended. The students just walked off in the opposite direction. " I'm sure I'll be hearing that one later on," Troy muttered.

" Troy, I don't know. I guess I'll tell you, but not right now. Just give me time man," Chad said.

" Alright. Are we cool?" Troy asked.

" Yeah. I guess."

The two did the manly high five, knuckle up, hug combo. Unfortunately those same students were walking by and saw this. The two pulled away and saw the students again.

" We're just friends," Chad defended. The students walked off again. " Just friends!" he shouted out after them.

* * *

Taylor walked to her locker carrying her books until someone accidentally bumped into her and knocked her books to the ground. Taylor sighed heavily knowing she would have to pick them all up in a minute. She bent down, picking her books one by one. She reached for her history book until she felt someone else's hand on top of hers. 

" Let me help," the voice said.

" Thanks," Taylor replied. She stood upright to see the person who helped her. It was Chad. " Oh, hi Chad," she greeted.

" Hey," he replied.

" I thought you were going to play basketball with the guys."

" Yeah, we kinda ended the game short." This was his chance to confront her about her and Zeke. " Um, Taylor, I was walking and…" Chad began.

Stacey had walked in with her cheerleading posse. She stopped and gave Taylor and narrowed her eyes in her direction. Taylor got an upset feeling in her stomach. She didn't know what Stacey was capable of.

" Um, Chad, I'll talk to you later," Taylor said quickly backing away from him.

" But Taylor…" Then the lunch bell rang, and Taylor was out of Chad's sight.

* * *

At the drama meeting during lunch in Ms. Darbus's room, Troy, Gabriella, and Sharpay were talking personally to Ms. Darbus about some of their lines. Troy was asking how to pronounce half of them, Gabriella was working on her stage voice, while Sharpay was asking if she could have more lines. 

" I can't believe it," Ryan whispered to Kelsi.

" What, Sharpay asking for more lines? She does that everyday," Kelsi replied.

" No, not that. Sharpay told me that Taylor and Chad like each other."

" Taylor and Chad? Really?"

" Yeah."

" They would look cute together, but he has a girlfriend."

" Exactly."

" Is this recent? I mean they went to the triple win after party together, so she could be just referring to then."

" Sharpay would say if it wasn't."

" Who did she find out from?" Kelsi asked.

" She didn't say," Ryan answered.

" Wonder if they know?"

" Who, Taylor and Chad? Probably not, but I'm sure Sharpay would change that."

" What's Sharpay going to do?"

" I have no idea," Ryan sighed. " But whatever it is, it can't be good. Her and Taylor are hanging out today"

" We should go watch," Kelsi suggested.

" What?"

" I mean, you know, just in case, something goes wrong."

" Kelsi, I am shocked. You want to sneak in on my sister trying to get two close friends together? Great idea."

* * *

Nice Troy and Chad moment there. Taylor's afraid of Stacey. Sneaky Kelsi, who would've thought? So another person knows. Hope you liked it. Please review and be nice. You know you want to. Don't lie. P.S. I had no idea what to name the chapter, but I tried. 


	14. Texting Mishap

Bom-chicka-wah-wah! Sorry. (don't own) Anywho, thanks chrisbrownbunny224, doodleswriter357, caligymnast2006, Chaylor4Lyfe, zanessaluver108, PrincessChaylor10, sweet-virginia-sparks for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Don't remind me.

* * *

" Chaddy!" Stacey cooed to her boyfriend. 

" Hi… Stace," Chad replied awkwardly.

" Chaddy, cheerleading practice end at six. Why don't you and me catch a movie at around seven?" Stacey offered.

" Um, not tonight Stacey. I'll probably have to baby-sit, and I have to call Taylor about our project."

" So you're not going because of Taylor?"

" Well we do have a project to do."

" And after the project?"

" What about after the project?"

" Are you still going to talk to her?"

" Yeah. She's my best friend's girlfriend's best friend and I consider a friend myself."

" But wouldn't you rather go to a movie with me? Or maybe I could go to your house and help baby-sit?"

" Probably not a good idea. My brother isn't a big fan of strangers."

" I'm not a stranger, I'm your girlfriend."

_Don't remind me,_ Chad thought to himself. " Stacey, I have to go to class. I'll talk to you later."

" Ok, Chadsy. Bye," she said in her normally peppy tone.

* * *

Ryan walked up to his sister right before the bell and tapped her on the shoulder. The six were at English, the only class they all had together. So far, Sharpay and Ryan were the only two from the gang there. 

" Hey sis! Listen, where are you and Taylor going this afternoon?" he asked her.

" Why?" she responded.

" I don't know. Just to tell mom and dad when I get home," Ryan lied.

" Oh, well, we'll probably go to the gym and hit the mall or something. You know, wherever Chad goes basically."

" Ok, gotcha."

A group of people immediately walked through the door and Ryan spotted Kelsi. He ran up to her.

" Hey, Kelsi, so after school we'll meet…"

" Hold on, Ryan, you and I are working on our project after school," Gabriella interjected.

" Right. What project?" Ryan asked.

" Our English project."

" Right, could we reschedule, me and Kelsi have something planned."

" Yeah, we're going to spy on Sharpay and Taylor."

" Why?"

" She going to try an get her and Chad together. I don't know how though. She has to break up him and Stacey first."

Gabriella's jaw dropped. " Wait a minute. Chad and Taylor?"

" Yeah, Taylor likes Chad, but you probably already knew that," Kelsi said.

" And Ch…" Ryan began.

" Hold on! How did you find out?" Gabriella panicked.

" How did who find out what?" Taylor asked from behind them.

" Taylor! I was saying, how did…, um.., ah…" Gabriella stuttered.

" She was saying how did Kelsi find out what our English project was going to be. Right, Gabriella?" Ryan made up.

Mr. Sims walked up behind them. " Good, discussing your projects. That's the spirit. High five!" he said holding out his hand for Ryan to slap. As soon as Ryan got close, Mr. Sims pulled his hand back. " Too slow! You guys may want to take your seats, bell's about to ring."

More students flooded into the classroom as everyone to their seat. As Mr. Sims predicted, the bell rang shortly after.

" Hello empty vessels waiting to be filled with knowledge," he greeted pulling up his tie-dye belt. " Now today, we're going to talk about something that may help you with your project."

While the rest of the class was taking out pencils and paper in order to take notes, Gabriella took out her cell phone under her desk and decided to text Troy. She looked down at her phone while Mr. Sims was talking.

**Troy, did you tell**…Gabriella began to type. She looked up at Mr. Sims to make it seem like she was paying attention. Then she continued to type. **Taylor's secret?** She added. _Ok, all I have to do is press contacts, find Troy's name and send,_ she thought. _Simple enough._ Gabriella pressed the contacts button. She pressed down until she got to the T's. She was at Taylor's name. _One more down and it's Troy,_ she reassured herself. Someone tapped her on the shoulder that made her jump. It was Vanessa next to her.

" Excuse me, could I borrow a pencil? My little sister, Stella took all of mine," Vanessa asked politely.

" Um, sure," Gabriella said giving her an extra pencil on her desk.

" Thank you," she replied.

" No problem." Gabriella looked down at her cell phone screen. To her horror it read **Message sent**. " Oh no," she whispered to herself. The last name she was on was Taylor's. She turned around to Taylor who was getting her phone out of her pocket.

* * *

Let me tell you, the next chapter and the one after will be nothing but drama. Stacey needs to get a hint. People, one more review for 100. Please. I was going to wait until I got it now, but I couldn't wait. So hope you like. Please review and be nice. 


	15. Upset pt 1

Hi everyone! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Thanks to Chaylor4Lyfe, PrincessChaylor10, iLOVEzanessa, blueprincess972, caligymnast2006, doodleswriter357, chrisbrownbunny224, and iloveneds (who gave me my 100th review) Whoo!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

" Taylor, please talk to me!" Gabriella called out in the East High parking lot. Taylor was fast walking to her house with Gabriella practically running after her. " Taylor please!" 

" What Gabriella? You expect me to talk to you after knowing I can't even trust you with my secrets?" Taylor snapped.

" Well, at least you're talking to me," Gabriella said.

" I don't have time for this Gabriella."

" Come on Taylor, it's not even like that."

" Like what? I won't be surprised if Chad doesn't know by now, seeing as you already told his best friend."

" Taylor, he's my boyfriend, it felt wrong not to tell him."

" Gabriella, I just really don't want to talk to you right now."

" Please don't act like this. I'm sorry, I really am. Boyfriend or not, I had not right to tell Troy."

" Gabi, I trusted you," Taylor sniffed. A tear fell down her face. Gabriella was on the verge of tears herself. " I told you everything. You were my best friend."

" I still am your best friend," she said sadly with tears streaming down her face.

" I'm not too sure anymore," Taylor ended walking away.

" Taylor! Over here!" Sharpay shouted from her pink convertible. " Are you ready to hang out?" she asked pulling down her designer shades. She noticed the tears down her face. " Taylor, what's wrong?"

" Sorry Sharpay, we may have to hang out another time," Taylor apologized.

" Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow."

" Yeah." Taylor quickly walked off. Gabriella sulked back inside East High. Sharpay drove home.

* * *

Ryan and Kelsi were walking in the hallway when they saw Gabriella. 

" Hey Gabriella, did you see Taylor and my sister go anywhere?" Ryan asked. Gabriella started bawling harder when he mentioned Taylor.

" Ryan, look what you did!" Kelsi scolded.

" Sorry I asked," Ryan said.

" They both went home," Gabriella replied.

" Are you serious? Now we can't spy," Kelsi stated.

Gabriella went off to find Troy as Kelsi and Ryan left. Gabriella searched up and down the hallway. " Troy?" she would occasionally call out. She finally saw him heading to the gym. " Troy!"

Troy turned around at the sound of his name. He saw Gabriella running to him. He expected a kiss from his girlfriend, but got something different once she reached him. Gabriella slapped his arm so hard it was red.

" Ow! Gabi," Troy said.

" Troy, how could you?" she yelled.

" How could I what?"

" You told. You told Taylor's secret, now Taylor found out I told and she's mad at me."

" What, that Taylor's likes Chad? Was I not supposed to tell?"

" No!"

" Oh."

" Who did you tell?"

" What makes you think I told?"

" Troy!"

" Ok, I might've slipped something to Jason…"

" Jason!"

" What? We were in the gym waiting for Chad and Zeke and we started talking."

" The whole school will know by tomorrow! That's probably how Kelsi knows and she told Ryan who most likely told Sharpay who will tell everyone that comes her way! Troy, I can't believe you."

" Gabriella, I'm sorry."

" Well sorry won't get my best friend's trust back." Gabriella walked away through the doors of East High. Troy sighed heavily and made his way to find Jason.

* * *

Taylor continued her walk home until she discovered she left her math book in her locker. _I can borrow Gabr…._ she thought for a moment than she realized Gabriella was one of the last people she would want to talk to, besides Chad. She sighed in frustration knowing she had to return to East High.

* * *

Troy finally cornered Jason in the gym. 

" Jason!" he yelled causing Jason to drop his basketball.

" Yeah Troy?" Jason responded.

" Did you tell Kelsi anything I told you in free period?"

" Dude, I don't even remember anything about free period except you all left me wheezing on the ground."

" Then how in the world does your girlfriend know that Taylor likes Chad?"

" I don't know, Gabriella might've…"

" Look, if Gabriella told, then she wouldn't be pissed off a me right now!"

" Well how am I supposed to know? Maybe Zeke told," Jason said pointing to a nearby Zeke.

" What? I…I didn't tell anything. Why would I tell? Tell what?" Zeke replied quickly.

" Zeke probably doesn't even know," Troy defended.

" He probably does. Look, did you tell Kelsi or someone that…" Jason began.

" Did Chad finally tell you guys that he likes Taylor?" Troy and Jason's jaws dropped to the hardwood floor. " Uh oh. I guess not," Zeke said quietly.

" Hold on, my best friend likes my girlfriend's best friend and he doesn't have the nerve to tell me?" Troy stated.

" Troy, you weren't supposed to know that, you guys were really supposed to not hear that. Forget I ever told you," Zeke said.

" I can't believe it. That son of…" Troy muttered.

" How does Kelsi know this and she didn't tell me?" Jason said shocked.

" What have I done?" Zeke whispered. He quickly left the gym and was surprised to see Taylor nearby. _Please say Taylor didn't hear me_, Zeke mentally thought to himself. He pretended to go the other way to avoid her, but it didn't work. Zeke heard her sniffling and turned to face her.

" Taylor, what's wrong?' Zeke asked.

" Zeke," she said quietly before collapsing in his arms. Zeke patted her back.

" What happened?" he asked once more.

" Gabriella… told Troy… that I like… Chad," Taylor said with sniffs in between words. Zeke immediately backed off knowing he was guilty of the same crime, if not worse. He had betrayed two of his friends including Taylor.

" Taylor, I need to tell you something," Zeke admitted.

" What? Oh no," she mumbled. Chad was just exiting the locker room. Taylor immediately ran off in the other direction as Chad stared at Zeke. Chad entered the gym, and so did Zeke.

* * *

So that's part one. Part two tomorrow. Hehe. Please review and be nice. 5 reviews will be really nice. Might encourage me to post earlier. 


	16. Upset pt 2

Let's kept it moving. Shoutouts to sweet-virginia-sparks, Chaylor4Lyfe, doodleswriter357, blueprincess972, Haz1HSM2Fan3LongLiveChaylor, kitty KAT loves, iluvTHEBLEU, and chrisbrownbunny224.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

" I thought you were my friend," Chad whispered to Zeke. 

" What?" Zeke responded.

" I saw you out there with Taylor. I even saw you hug her during free period."

" Chad, man, you're getting the wrong idea…"

" You might as well give up on the whispering," Troy shouted. " We know everything."

" You know what?" Chad asked.

" That apparently you like Taylor and didn't have the courage to tell me or Jason this, but told Zeke," Troy stated.

" What? How did you find that out?" Chad said alarmed.

" Fortunately we have good friends like Zeke who doesn't keep secrets from us," Troy replied giving Zeke a pat on the back.

" Zeke? First you're trying to get Taylor for yourself and now you go ahead and tell the whole basketball team that I like Taylor?" Chad questioned.

" I didn't tell the whole basketball team, just Troy and Jason…. And Sharpay ," he added quietly.

" Who else?"

" Sh…Sharpay."

" You told Sharpay? Of all people? Zeke, I trusted you. I can't believe you would do this to me. I'd be surprised if Taylor doesn't know already. I'd be surprised if the whole school doesn't know by now. That's probably why she ran away from me in the hall. But you were there to catch her on the rebound, weren't you Zeke?"

" Chad please let me explain…"

" Zeke," Troy interrupted, " you don't have to explain anything to him."

" Troy, you're mad at me for this?"

" Why wouldn't I be? I've known you forever Chad, I should be the first person you tell."

" You have to understand, you're dating her best friend."

" That's still no excuse. We've never kept secrets from each other."

" It was one secret, Troy, you are overreacting."

" Yeah, it starts off as one secret, then two, three, before we hardly know what's going on in each other's lives!"

" What's going on?" Jason asked running up to the trio.

" Chad is making up lame excuses as to why he didn't tell us he likes Taylor," Troy retorted.

" Could you keep your voice down? Too many people know already," Chad said.

" Hey, I will go yell it on the loud speaker if I feel like it," Troy snapped. " Jason can you believe him?"

" Actually I can," Jason replied.

" Thank you… wait what?" Troy said.

" Troy, believe it or not, it's Chad's business and whether or not he wanted to tell us is up to him," Jason explained.

" See? At least Jason's with me. And I'm sorry about pounding the ball into you earlier," Chad apologized.

" Come on Zeke, we have to start warm ups," Troy said.

" But I'm co-captain, he's not," Chad pointed out.

" Not today."

" You can't do that!'

" I just did." Troy stormed off with Zeke following behind him. Chad and Jason stood behind in shock.

* * *

Taylor finally arrived home. She worked on her English project and math for a while before decided to take a break. She was tired of all the events that happened today. Her cell started ringing. It was Gabriella, for the 30th time calling to probably apologize. Taylor didn't pick up. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

About an hour later, she slowly woke up. She glanced over to her digital clock. It was 5 o'clock. Taylor looked to her phone. 38 missed calls, 23 unread texts. Undoubtedly from Gabriella. She tossed her phone to her nightstand and walked downstairs to her kitchen for a snack.

" Hey, sweetie," her mom greeted as she was stirring a pot on the stove.

" Hi mom," Taylor replied.

" Taylor, someone called for you, I think it was Vlad, or Tad, or was it…?"

" Chad?" Taylor answered.

" Yeah, that's it. He seems like such a sweet boy. You should invite him over," Mrs. McKessie suggested.

" Uh, no. Not anytime soon. Or ever," Taylor responded.

" Well tomorrow, we are going over to the Lipton's for dinner, so dress nice, the whole family's going," her mom stated. Taylor nearly fainted to the ground.

**( A/N: That's not even the worst part.)**

* * *

Chad looked over at his phone again. _Maybe I should call Taylor again,_ he thought. Chad picked up the phone before it started to ring. On the caller I.D. read Stacey. _Great,_ Chad mentally said,_ she probably just found out. _He answered the phone reluctantly. 

" Hi Stacey," he said.

" Chaddy, listen, cheerleading practice is almost over. Are you sure you don't want to do something?" Stacey asked.

" Sorry, I can't," he replied.

" Well at least come over to dinner tomorrow at my house. We're having people over, I don't know who, but my parents would love to meet you and it'll be so boring without you," she offered. Chad sighed.

" Sure Stacey, I'll come over tomorrow," he said.

" Really? Ok, come over around 6ish! I got to go. See you tomorrow, Chaddy!" Stacey ended.

" Bye," Chad said hanging up his phone. He needed something to do to help get his mind off of all the things going on. But that dinner would only make the problem worse.

* * *

Can't wait for dinner. So pretty much everybody is mad at each other. Maybe things will get better? You will know once I get at least 5 or more reviews for this. Please review and be nice. 


	17. Dinner Guests

Sorry for the wait. I'm especially sorry to chrisbrownhunny224, whose name I've been getting wrong all this time. Thanks to opi-1, Xfortune cookieX, Haz1HSM2Fan3LongLiveChaylor, soccerchic726, chrisbrownhunny224, doodleswriter357, blueprincess972, chaylorfan4lyfe, taywrites, sweet-virginia-sparks, kitty KAT loves, iloveneds, shmomello, Chaylor4Lyfe, zanessaluver108, caligymnast2006, and PrincessChaylor10.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

" Mom, do we really have to go?" Taylor asked her mother at the dinner table. 

" Yes Taylor, stop complaining," Mrs. McKessie replied.

" But mom…."

" No buts. Besides, you hardly ever talk to Stacey anymore. It'll be a great chance for you two to reconnect," her mom stated.

" I don't think so."

" Why not? You guys were such good friends when you were kids, what happened?"

" Things change mom."

" Well, we are still going."

" But I had plans," Taylor lied.

" Then you'll have to reschedule them."

" They were with… my… boyfriend," Taylor added.

" Boyfriend?" her mom questioned.

" Yeah, I wanted to invite him over to meet you guys, but now that we're going to the Lipton's, I'll tell him another time." _Please, please say you'll let me stay home,_ Taylor thought. _Or go out with my 'boyfriend' so I won't have to go._

" Nonsense Taylor, we can still meet him. Just invite him over to the Lipton's tomorrow. I'm sure Ashley wouldn't mind," Monique McKessie said to her daughter. Taylor was in absolute shock. _Oh, no. What have I done?_ she asked herself. " Charles, did you hear that?" she queried to her husband.

" Sure honey," he responded not taking his eyes off the T.V. Football was on, and there was no use trying to talk to Mr. McKessie while the game was on.

" I'll call Ashley to make sure it's ok," Monique said. Ashley and Monique were close friends since high school. Taylor pretty much knew the answer without having her mom even needing to pick up the phone.

" Excuse me," Taylor mumbled and rushed up to her room. She plopped on her bed. _Great, not only do I have to go to Stacey's for dinner, I have to get a 'boyfriend' to go there with me,_ Taylor reminded herself. She picked up her cell phone and began to dial Gabriella's familiar seven digits only to remember the pair weren't talking.

* * *

The next school day at East High was probably the worst day for these wildcats. Someone wasn't talking to someone, who was mad at someone for doing something. As the day progress, Taylor had a difficult situation at hand. She had to find someone to pose as her boyfriend for the night, but who? Zeke, of course. 

" Zeke, can we talk?" Taylor asked as she met him at his locker.

" Taylor, before you say anything, let me go first," Zeke rebutted.

" No, I really need to say something. Tonight, my family is going to Stacey's for dinner. I tried to get my mom to let me stay behind by telling her I had a boyfriend, but she just insisted that I bring him over to the Lipton's," Taylor explained.

" So..?"

" So, would it be totally horrible if you were to pretend you were my boyfriend for the night?"

" Oh no. No Taylor, sorry, you really need to hear what I have to say..," Zeke stated.

" Please, Zeke. As a friend? I'll buy your lunch, do your science homework, anything, Zeke please. You don't have basketball today. For one night only," Taylor pled.

" Taylor, I'm not too sure you would want to come near me once you hear what I have to say…"

" Please Zeke."

Zeke looked at Taylor's begging face. In his heart, he just couldn't say no. " Fine Taylor," he sighed heavily.

" Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Zeke," Taylor exclaimed. " Be at my house by 5:30 or you could meet us at Stacey's."

" Ok. But I really have you tell you something…"

" Can it wait Zeke? I have Art on the other side of the building," Taylor said.

" But…"

" Sorry, I have to go, bye!"

Taylor quickly ran off. Zeke was immediately pushed from behind in the hall. He turned to see Chad walking off with Jason in the opposite direction. Zeke gathered the rest of his books and slammed his locker shut.

* * *

Zeke nervously rang the doorbell to the McKessie household. The door opened. It was Taylor's little sister who answered. 

" Hi," Zeke greeted. " I'm Zeke."

" Mommy says I can't talk to strangers," her little sister replied. Luckily, Taylor came to the door just in time.

" Hey Zeke!" Taylor said.

" Hello Taylor," Zeke responded.

" Now remember," she reminded with her voice in a whisper. " You're my boyfriend."

" Ok, but Taylor…" Zeke attempted.

" Here's my little sister, Phoenix," Taylor introduced.

" Hello," Zeke said.

" Hi," Phoenix whispered.

" Taylor, we really have to talk."

" One moment. Mom? Dad? Zeke's here," Taylor yelled. Mrs. McKessie quickly came down the steps.

" Yes Taylor?" Mrs. McKessie said.

" Mom, this is Zeke, my…bo…boy..," Taylor stuttered.

" Boyfriend," Zeke finished for her. " Nice to meet you, Mrs. McKessie." Zeke held out his hand.

" Such a gentleman," Mrs. McKessie replied taking his hand. Then Mr. McKessie entered.

" Honey, can you help me with my tie?" he asked his wife.

" In a minute. Say hi to Zeke," Mrs. McKessie said.

" Zeke! So you're the boyfriend?" Mr. McKessie questioned.

" Yep, that's me," Zeke answered.

" Charles, we better get going," Monique McKessie urged. " Come on Phoenix! Zeke, do you have a ride?"

" Yeah, I brought my parent's car. I can take Taylor."

" Ok. You two take your time, we'll see you there."

" And no going upstairs," Mr. McKessie added.

" We won't. Bye!" Taylor said shutting the door after them. " Sorry about this Zeke. I'm really glad you're going," Taylor commented.

" Taylor, can I please tell you what I've been trying to say?" Zeke asked.

" Sorry. Ever since Gabriella and I aren't talking anymore, it seems I can't talk to anybody. I mean, she told my secret. To that blabbermouth of a boyfriend of hers none the less. She acts like it was no big deal, but it was. To me at least," she concluded.

A silence filled the room. Zeke was afraid to tell her now. His fears increase once he saw a tear slide down her face.

" Taylor, I…" Zeke started.

" Nevermind. Let's go," Taylor said grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

* * *

" They should be here any minute, Ash," Monique said to her friend. " He seems like such a nice fellow." 

" I bet he is. So is Chad," Ashley Lipton stated. The two were in the kitchen overlooking the family room where Chad and Stacey sat on the couch. Stacey's little sister, Jennifer, was playing with her dolls by the stairs. Mr. McKessie, and Mr. Lipton were out back looking at Mr. Lipton's new barbeque.

" Taylor has never talked about him before, and all of a sudden, he appears out of nowhere," Monique continued.

" Same here," Ashley agreed. The doorbell rang. " I'll get it!" Mrs. Lipton called out. She strolled over to the door. " Hello Taylor, come on in. And you must be her boyfriend," she greeted.

" Hi Mrs. Lipton," the pair said as they walked in.

" Stacey, say hi to Taylor," her mom urged.

Stacey and Chad stood up only to come face to face with Zeke and Taylor.

_You have got to be kidding me,_ Taylor mentally said.

_You can't be serious,_ Chad thought.

_Is this some kind of joke? _Zeke asked himself.

_I chipped a nail!_ Stacey thought.

* * *

One long chapter. So next is dinner. Hope you like it. Please review and be nice. 


	18. Pass The Salt, And An Icepack

Hiya everybody! Sorry for the wait. Shoutouts to taywrites, hurrikainchick, iloveneds, sweet-virginia-sparks, PrincessChaylor10, Xfortune cookieX, blueprincess972, Chaylor4Lyfe, doodleswriter357, chrisbrownhunny224, opi-1, RayRay18, volleyballgal, and HP4EverLuver.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

The Lipton dinner table was silent. Only sounds of glasses clanking and silverware bumping up against plates could be heard. Taylor concentrated on her salad, although not that interesting. Zeke would occasionally glance at her to see that she wouldn't break out in tears. Zeke had to be honest. _Why can't I tell her? _he asked himself. _Taylor I… accidentally told your secret. Could you forgive me? Simple enough._

Chad would look up at Taylor and Zeke once in a while. He was in disbelief. _How could he do that? I thought he was my friend,_ Chad thought. _Now he's dating the girl I told him I liked, or might even love. Nah, I don't love Taylor. Do I? _Stacey was getting frustrated. She saw her boyfriend looking up at Taylor.

" Mo, I saw this gorgeous china pattern down at the store the other day," Ashley Lipton exclaimed.

" Really? Do tell," Monique McKessie urged. The girls continued with their conversation.

" Chris," Mr. McKessie said to Mr. Lipton, " fishing poles are on sale down at the shop."

" Really? I've been looking for a new rod. Do they have the new Lakehouse edition?" Chris Lipton asked. The men continued with their conversation.

Seeing as the younger sisters were at the kid table, Stacey, Chad, Zeke, and Taylor were on their own.

" Pass the salt, Stacey," Taylor said quietly. Stacey glowered at her before angrily picking up the salt.

" Here you go," Stacey replied rudely. She passed the salt over before purposely taking the top off the salt shaker and dumping all the salt on Taylor's dinner. " Oops!" she stated. " Sorry about that Taylor," she apologized as fake as her nose.

" It's fine, I'll just have yours. You're probably going to purge it all in the bathroom anyway," Taylor retorted.

" Maybe you should try it, you could lose a couple of pounds," Stacey rebutted. Taylor looked down at her plate, before excusing herself from the table and walking outside. Zeke immediately followed her out.

" Taylor!" he called.

" What Zeke?" she answered furiously.

" Where are you going?" he asked.

" Home. I can't do this."

" Taylor, wait, I really need to tell you something."

" What?"

* * *

At the dinner table, Mrs. McKessie wondered where her daughter and her boyfriend went. 

" Charles, where did Taylor and Zeke go?" she asked her husband.

" I don't know. Now, back to those fishing rods..," he said continuing his conversation.

" I'll go look for them," Chad suggested standing up.

* * *

" I told…" Zeke began before Chad came bursting through the front door. 

" You have some nerve Baylor!" Chad yelled.

" What are you talking about?" Zeke said.

" You know very well what I'm talking about. I can't believe you!" Chad responded giving Zeke a hard shove.

" Hey! You have no right to do that Chad. Whatever Zeke did, he didn't mean it," Taylor defended.

" I can't believe I even thought you were my friend. Now you're dating. " He gave him another hard shove.

" Chad, you are taking this way out of control."

" No, I'm just starting!" With that, he pushed Zeke to the ground.

" Zeke!" Taylor called out rushing to him.

" Taylor, I can handle this," Zeke stated standing back up. He pushed Chad back. Chad did the same. Soon, it was an all out brawl. Chad punched Zeke right in the nose, causing him to bleed. Zeke got revenge when he punched Chad in the eye.

" Stop it you two!" Taylor cried. She rushed over to pull them apart.

* * *

A few minutes had passed and the adult were growing worried of the missing teenagers. 

" Where did they all go?" Monique wondered.

" Stacey, go see if Chad found Zeke and Taylor," Ashley said to her daughter.

" Do I have too?" Stacey whined.

" Go Stacey."

" Fine," she huffed walking outside.

* * *

" Stop, stop!" Taylor shouted. 

" You little tramp!" Stacey yelled watching Taylor pulling the guys apart.

" Stacey, I don't have time to hear you whine," Taylor said.

" That's it, I've had it up to here with you." Stacey lunged at Taylor, pulled her away from the guys and slapped her. Taylor regained her stance and slapped Stacey back. They continued to fight completely forgetting the two guys next to them punching the life out of each other.

Taylor was able to pull Stacey by the hair and kick her to the ground. Chad and Zeke were still brawling.

" Does she know?" Chad asked Zeke having him in a chokehold.

" Do I know what? Zeke did you tell?" Taylor queried.

" Taylor, I'm so sorry…" Zeke started trying to break free from Chad's hold.

" You told! Oh my goodness," Taylor said taking deep breaths.

" Taylor, I never meant to," Zeke apologized. Chad slowly loosened his hold on Zeke once he saw tears rapidly dropping from Taylor's face. Taylor's eyes diverted back and forth from Zeke to Chad and occasionally Stacey who was turning on the ground. _This can't be happening_, she thought. Zeke walked up to her.

" Taylor, I…" Zeke tried to say.

" No! No, don't touch me, don't talk to me! I don't want to be near you!" Taylor shouted backing away from Zeke as if he had a contagious disease.

" I never meant…"

" I trusted you Zeke!" She yelled before running off in the opposite direction. Zeke stood defeated. Chad stood behind him, catching his breath.

" She doesn't know," Chad said quietly.

" No, she doesn't," Zeke replied.

" Ow," Stacey whimpered from the ground.

* * *

Next chapter will be coming sooner this time. Hope you liked it. Please be nice and review. 


	19. Ride Home

Thanks to taywrites, HarriB, PrincessChaylor10, caligymnast2006, chrisbrownhunny224, Haz1HSM2Fan3LongLiveChaylor, blueprincess972, and opi-1 for the reviews.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Taylor ran as fast as her feet would take her to her house. It seemed so far away as her tears blurred her vision. She suddenly stopped, feeling the world close in on her as she slowly tried to breathe in the fresh night air. It didn't seem to be working. The more air she took in, the more air seemed to come out. She sat on the cool gravel under a streetlight and pulled out her phone. Taylor began to dial the familiar seven numbers she had grown to memorize so quickly as Gabriella's. She held the hone up to her ear. It rang twice before she felt a pain in her stomach. She hung up immediately. Gabriella wasn't her friend anymore. 

Gabriella held her pillow close to her chest as the night grew darker. She had never felt more lonely in her life. Half of her wanted to call Taylor, the rest of her knew she wouldn't pick up. Half of her wanted to call Troy, so she could slam the phone as soon as she heard his voice. Then her phone rang.

Gabriella reached over for her phone once she heard it ring. She opened it as fast as she could.

" Hello?" she answered hoping it was Taylor, but there was only a dial tone. Gabriella closed her phone and tossed it to the foot of her bed. _When is Taylor ever going to forgive me?_ she asked herself. She got up and walked over to her window, hoping to release her guilt. It didn't help much.

* * *

How else would she get home? She could try to go back to the Lipton's and ask her mom. But that would mean having to see Chad and Stacey, and Zeke. Taylor shuddered at the thought. What about Kelsi? She can't even drive. Jason? Whoa, she must be desperate. Martha? I don't know her number. How about Troy? Don't think so. Sharpay? No, she'll probably hate her once I mention I dragged Zeke here. Zeke. Ryan was her best bet. She picked up her phone and dialed. _Please pick up_, she thought. Ryan was sitting on his sofa when his cell rang. He reached over and saw Taylor's number on the I.D. 

" Hello?"

" Ryan, I … favor," Taylor mumbled through static.

" What? Taylor, I can't hear you. You're breaking up," he stated.

" Please…. by….. pick…. up?"

" Taylor what are you saying?"

" I'm on…. Drive and….Road."

" Taylor, I'm sorry, I…"

Ryan heard a beep, then checked his phone. Call ended. Ryan tried calling her back.

'The number you have dialed…'

Ryan hung up. Taylor sounded like she was in trouble, but she had no idea where she was.

* * *

Taylor sighed. Her call dropped. She needed to get home. Taylor stood up and brushed off her pants. She began walking down the deserted street. It was getting cold, and Taylor's short sleeved polo didn't help against the weather. She glanced at the passing cars. None of them seemed familiar to her. Taylor looked at her watch. It was quarter to nine.Her parents must be getting in the car by now. _This is a nightmare_, she thought. She looked around. The barren streets made her fell more empty inside. Troy hopped in his car and sped down the street. He hoped taking a drive would help clear his mind of all that's going on between him and his friends. He gripped the steering wheel tighter pressing the gas pedal. He stopped at the stop sign. He saw a girl shivering in the coldness. It looked like she'd been crying. He rolled down his window to see it was Taylor. 

" Taylor!" Troy called out.

Taylor looked up to see Troy calling her name out of the car window.

" What?" she replied.

" Are you ok?" he asked.

" Yeah."

" Do you need something?"

_Say yes Taylor. Yes, yes, YES!_ She mentally said. " No. I'm fine." _Stupid, Taylor. Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_

" Are you sure?"

" Actually…" she hesitated," Would you mind giving me a ride home?"

Troy waited a moment. He didn't want to get any deeper in this situation than he already is, but it was just a ride home.

" Sure Taylor," Troy said.

Taylor walked up to his car and slid inside the passenger's seat. She buckled her seat belt as Troy made a U-turn out of the neighborhood.

The car ride was silent. Taylor stared out of the window while Troy was concentrating on the road ahead.

" You live down the street from Gabi, right?" Troy asked. Taylor still looked out of the window. " Taylor? Taylor?"

" What?" Taylor said snapping back into reality.

" I said, you live down the street from Gabi, right?" he asked again.

" Oh, sorry. Yeah, I do."

Troy rhythmically tapped the steering wheel and whistled along to his own beat. Taylor sighed as she cast a furtive look towards him.

" I'll stop," he said.

" Thank you," she replied looking back out the window.

" So, why were you walking?" Troy queried causally.

" I just needed fresh air, that's all," Taylor lied.

" That's all? What were you doing over here in first place?"

" Do you always ask this many questions?"

" No. I was just asking," Troy commented.

" Well, if you must know, I was having dinner, with my family, at the Lipton's," Taylor admitted.

" Like Stacey Lipton?"

" How many other Liptons do you know?"

" Why were you there?"

" Our parents are good friends, and saw it best to invite the whole family over."

" So I take it dinner is over?" Troy questioned.

" I wouldn't know. I left an hour into the whole thing. I couldn't take it."

" What? Stacey?"

" That's not even the icing on the cake. Look, I'm not trying to be mean, but I really rather not talk about it."

" Fine by me, we're almost there anyways."

Taylor looked around to see the familiar houses on her street pass her by.

" Which one?"

" The blue one, on your left," Taylor pointed.

Troy pulled into the McKessie driveway as Taylor slowly stepped out of the car. She walked around to the driver's side where Troy was.

" Thank you Troy. For the ride home, and for listening," Taylor said.

" No sweat, Taylor."

* * *

Gabriella gazed out of her window to see recognizable car of Troy Bolton's pull into Taylor's driveway. She saw Taylor get out of the car and whisper something to him. _It's probably nothing,_ Gabriella told herself, but the sickening feeling in her stomach told her otherwise. She strolled over to her bedside and picked up a picture of her and Taylor from last year. _It seems like forever ago_, she mentally said as she brushed off some of the dust.

* * *

Again, thanks for the reviews. The chapter was too long, so I cut it in half. More drama happening soon. More Chad and Taylor moments coming up. And possibly a breakup. Who knows? Please review and be nice. 


	20. Homeroom

Thanks a ton for the reviews iloveneds, Chaylorlovr58, Chaylor4Lyfe, blueprincess972, PrincessChaylor10, kitty KAT loves, and Harri B.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Homeroom. Normally a time to chat up with friends, make plans for the day, listen to important announcements, prepare for the rest of the day. But this homeroom was a time to get away from each other, ignore friends, and make plans to avoid them for the rest of the day. 

A bruised Chad and Zeke sat on opposite sides of the room. An aching Taylor, sporting a slight red mark where Stacey slapped her, sat no where near them. Red eyed, Gabriella, who spent most of the night crying sat in the front. Tired Troy, having stayed awoken most of the night, sat in the back. Meanwhile, Jason sat near Chad, Kelsi near him. Ryan sat close to Taylor, and Sharpay in front of Troy.

As everyone isolated themselves from their normal groups, Ms. Darbus walked in with a surprised look on her face.

" Good morning students, here are the announcements for today. The chess club meeting today is cancelled because the head member has to stay home and complete his bug collection," Ms. Darbus announced. " The basketball team will meet during free period and there will be no meeting after school. Drama will rehearse today after school until 3:30 to 5:00."

The bell rang. Busy students all rushed towards the door. " Good day students!" Ms. Darbus said. " Except Baylor, Bolton, Cox, Cross, Danforth, Evans, Evans, McKessie, Montez, and Neilsen, please stay behind. I would like to speak to you all." The ten of them looked suspiciously at one another before heading down in their seats.

With each of them in a seat, Ms. Darbus addressed the group. " I do not know what is wrong with you students today. Friends aren't talking to each other, tension is everywhere. I expected more from you all, especially my drama students. I can't have this hostility around while the drama production is in effect. If this little charade continues, I just may have to find others to fill the lead roles…" Ms. Darbus began.

" It wasn't my fault!" Sharpay stood up and stated. " I only overheard Zeke and…"

" You told Sharpay?" Taylor questioned looking at Zeke.

" I thought you told Sharpay," Gabriella said to Ryan.

" Me? I didn't tell Sharpay anything, she told me, and I told Kelsi," Ryan defended.

" You know too?" Taylor asked.

" Quiet students! Now, what is going on between you all? Why are you acting this way?" Ms. Darbus interrogated to the ten. " I mean, Mr. Bolton and Mr. Danforth haven't been talking about goalies and cleats,…"

" I think that's soccer Ms. Darbus," Jason corrected.

" Whatever. Children today," Ms. Darbus sighed.

" Well, I wouldn't want to play soccer or basketball with him," Troy uttered.

" That's fine, because I wouldn't want to play anything with you anyways," Chad retorted.

" Guys, calm down," Zeke interfered.

" You of all people should not be talking to me," Chad said.

" Excuse me for trying to help," Zeke apologized.

" Zeke, it's better just to get out of the way," Jason suggested.

" Jason, don't act like you're suddenly a good guy," Zeke told him.

" I never was a bad guy in the first place."

" Stop it," Ms. Darbus scolded. " Now, let's get to a more basic point. Mr. Baylor, Mr. Danforth, and Miss McKessie, would you care to tell us why you showed up to school today donning bruises atop of your faces?"

" I rather no talk about it," Taylor said quietly.

" I would like to know," Gabriella admitted.

" Why? So you can tell your boyfriend there?"

" Taylor, I spent half the night crying my eyes out because of us. I saw you get out of Troy's car last night…"

" So now you're spying on me?"

" No! I'm concerned. Is that such a crime?"

" It became one when you and me became three."

" Is it because of me?" Troy asked.

" No, it's because of Gabriella not being able to keep things between us."

" So it's all my fault? Because I told one person?" Gabriella concluded.

" Gabriella it's more than that. You betrayed my trust. What was I supposed to do?"

" Mr. Baylor, Mr. Danforth, what about you two? Would you care to explain?" Ms. Darbus asked.

" It was nothing Ms. Darbus," Zeke confessed.

" Mr. Danforth?" Ms. Darbus said.

" No comment," Chad muttered.

" Ms. Darbus, I have a question," Martha quietly asked.

" Yes, Ms. Cox?"

" Why am I here?"

" Don't you have something to do with this disagreement?"

" I have no idea why I'm here. May I go to class?"

" Of course," Ms. Darbus sighed. She signed a pass for Martha as she quickly left the room.

" This generation today is the future of our world. If we can't solve a simple dissimilarity, then there's no hope," Ms. Darbus stated.

Kelsi slowly raised her hand.

" Yes, Miss Neilsen?" Ms. Darbus acknowledged.

" I would like to say something."

" Please do."

Ms. Darbus gestured for her to come up to the front of the class. Kelsi stood up and walked towards the front.

" What happened? What happened to us? No only as a person, but as a whole? I mean are we living in a society where our boyfriends mean more to us than our best friends?" Kelsi began.

Gabriella glanced over to Taylor, as she pretended to look away not noticing her. Gabriella put her head down in upset.

" Or where the latest gossip fuels our every move?" she continued.

Sharpay sulked down in her seat as she said this.

" Where trust is something you have to find with a microscope?"

Zeke stared down at his feet, knowing she was talking about him.

" Where we get jealous because someone we know didn't tell us something immediately?"

Troy looked over to Chad, but Chad's attention was all on Kelsi.

" I don't know why you guys aren't talking to each other, but it needs to stop! Troy, you've known Chad for how long? You were in the womb? And you've played basketball with the guys since when, before you could walk?"

" Maybe," Troy shrugged.

" And Gabriella, who was your first friend when you got here to East High?"

" Taylor," Gabriella answered.

" And I'm pretty sure you've grown close to everyone in here."

Everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats feeling ashamed of themselves.

" I don't know how I got in this mess, but I'm ready to make my apologizes now. Taylor, I'm sorry that I know your secret. I'm sorry I got in this mess in the first place. I just hope that you can all be a little more mature and do the same."

Kelsi walked back to her seat, having said what she felt needed to be said. There was a brief silence, before Ms. Darbus promenaded back to the front of the class.

" Well, thank you, Miss Neilsen, for that lovely statement. You may all continue forth to your classes. There are passes on the door," Ms. Darbus announced.

Everyone got up from their chairs and walked to the door, grabbing a pass. Taylor tapped Kelsi on the shoulder.

" Kelsi, it's ok. I forgive you," she said. Kelsi and Taylor hugged and made their way to class.

Ryan paced his way to his sister. " I'm sorry, Sharpay, for telling," he apologized.

" It's fine, Ryan, I should've never told in the first place," Sharpay said.

" Taylor, I'm sorry too," Ryan admitted.

" It's ok," Taylor told him.

Everyone scurried off to class, to make sure they weren't later than they already were.

* * *

I keep making these chapters too long, this was meant to be only a page and it turned out to be three. Well, the apologizes have started. Chad and Taylor next chapter, promise, because I've already wrote it. I think I might be losing my touch. Please still review and be nice. 


	21. Working

Shoutouts to PrincessChaylor10, RayRay18, chrisbrownhunny224, kitty KAT loves, Chaylorolvr58, caligymnast2006, blueprincess972, Chaylor4Lyfe, iloveneds, HP4EverLuver, amberhsm, taywrites, Harri B, and hurrikainchick for the reviews.

Disclaimer: The-eth works-eth of Shakespeare and-eth HSM- eth are-eth not-eth mine…-eth.

* * *

School was grueling. Less grueling than usual though. Having Ryan and Kelsi apologized to Taylor, the gang was starting to regroup. Taylor arrived home, threw her backpack on the couch and headed towards the kitchen. Her dad was working late, and her mom was stuck in a meeting. Her sister was at some friend's house, leaving Taylor home alone.

She reached inside her fridge and grabbed an icy cold soda. She popped the top before her cell phone rang. Taylor walked over to her cell to see who it was. It was Chad. She was clueless. She didn't know what to do. Taylor opened her phone and answered it.

" Hello?" she greeted.

" Hey, um, it's Chad," he replied.

" Yeah, your name come up on the screen."

" Oh, right. Um, listen, Did you want to come over for a few minutes and work on our English project? We only have two weeks or so left to finish it."

" Our English project?"

" Yeah, that's worth most of our grade. Unless you absolutely hate me for beating up your boyfriend."

" Boyfriend?"

" Zeke."

" Oh, well, uh, we weren't really dating," she confessed. Taylor wanted to mention Zeke as minimal as possible. " But, do you hate me for beating up your girlfriend?"

" Who?"

" Stacey."

" Oh, her."

" What, do you have more than one girlfriend I don't know about?"

" Trust me Taylor, there's a lot of things you don't know about me."

" I'll take your word for it."

" So are you coming over or not?"

" Well, …." Taylor had nothing else better to do. " Sure, why not."

" Great. Do you need a ride? Directions?"

" No, I'm good. I'll be over there in a few."

" Ok. Bye."

" Bye."

Taylor hung up her cell. She gathered up her English stuff and headed towards the door.

A weird feeling developed in her as she drew closer and closer to the Danforth's residence. She still wasn't sure if he knew that she liked him.

* * *

Chad looked outside his window for Taylor. He knew his secret was still safe, but he just couldn't hold it in any longer. He was going to tell her his true feelings. But how? While his mind was racing, he saw Taylor step out of her dark green car now parked in his driveway. She was walking up to his door. Chad quickly regained thought and opened the door for her.

" Hey Chad," Taylor said quietly.

" Hi. Come in," he said stepping aside so she could come in.

Taylor walked inside the Danforth house. She placed her backpack by the sofa and sat down near the edge.

" Did you want anything to drink?" Chad asked.

" Um, no thanks, I'm good," she replied.

Chad resurfaced from the kitchen and sat near her. There was a brief silence.

" So… let's work on some Shakespeare," Taylor suggested getting papers out of her backpack.

" Good idea," Chad agreed. _Should I tell her now? _Chad thought. _Maybe I could conveniently slip it into a conversation. But how would you do that with Shakespeare? Thru light the yonder window… Taylor, I think I love you? Nah. Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou… I really like you Taylor? Let's see. William Shakespeare's Romeo and…I'm falling for you? This is impossible._

" Chad? Chad? Are you ok?" Taylor asked.

" What? Oh, I'm fine," Chad said coming back to life.

" So I wrote down some rough drafts if you wanted to do a scene or something," Taylor suggested.

" That'll be great. Any scenes you have in mind?"

" Well," Taylor began starting to faintly blush, thinking about the balcony scene, " I picked out some scenes from the beginning so they would be easier and less complicated to do. Like the arguing between the families. That way we can twist it and make it our own version."

Chad scooted closer to Taylor so he could see her papers better. Taylor slightly froze at this movement. She could smell his cologne now, which created a big lump in her throat.

" This is pretty good," Chad complimented.

" So are you…" Taylor whispered. " I mean, thanks, because you can't say someone's pretty good, ok, you can, but that's not really a compliment. Ok, I guess it is but… you know what, I'm just going to stop now," she sighed.

" You're fine," Chad chuckled. Taylor raised her eyebrow at him. " Well, I didn't mean it like that, well I did, you're beautiful…, but I mean I'm…I'm dating?" Chad fumbled. **(A/N: more like fumbled picked up and ran to the other side of the field with it).**

" I understand," Taylor said patting her hand on his knee. Chad looked down at her and Taylor embarrassingly drew it away from him.

" Ok. Well, I wrote some stuff down also. It probably won't mean anything," Chad added.

" Let me see," Taylor urged.

" No, we can just use your stuff…"

" Please Chad?" Taylor pleaded.

" Alright," Chad relented.

He went over to his kitchen counter as Taylor followed. He looked around until he found a red folder near the sink.

" I found it," he stated.

" You keep your things in a folder?" Taylor asked.

" Why, am I not supposed too?"

" No, it's just, I always thought you were the messy type," Taylor assumed taking a seat by his counter.

" Well, Miss McKessie, I'm actually very neat."

" So I can see. Now may I look at your rough drafts?"

" Yeah, sure," he replied as he handed the folder to her. Taylor accepted the folder and peeked at the contents inside. She took out the papers and began to read them. You could tell he put a lot of thought into it, the way each word stood out on the page.

Chad watched as Taylor read his papers. He saw her eyes dart back and forth from left to right. **(A/N: or his right and left, I think)** He gazed at her as her facial expression changed from happy to amused to satisfied.

" So what do you think?" he questioned curiously.

" Chad, this is great! You really wrote this?"

" It's not that big of a deal," Chad shrugged.

" Not that big of deal? Chad, I could never write something like this, it's brilliant!"

" I didn't think you would like it that much. In fact, I didn't think you would like it at all."

" Nonsense. I think it's amazing."

" What time is it?" Chad asked. **(A/N: Summertime)**

" Almost 4:30, why?" Taylor responded.

" My mom has me taking pain pills every four hours," Chad explained walking to his cabinet.

" Oh," Taylor answered quietly. She slowly got up and followed him. " Chad, I'm sorry, about the whole dinner last night. I didn't know that you and…"

" It's fine, Taylor, really, it wasn't your fault." Chad popped the pain pill in his mouth, while drinking a glass of water.

" I didn't know that you and…him were mad at each other," Taylor admitted not wanting to mention Zeke.

" It's ok," Chad replied.

" So what did you tell you're parents when you got home?"

" What else could I say? I ran into a door? I told them the truth. I got into a little fight with someone, but it's no big deal and they shouldn't worry about it. My mom was worried of course, but my dad was more concerned if I won the fight or not."

" Oh," she softly chuckled. " Well, your bruise is going down."

" Yeah, it doesn't hurt as much now."

" Did you want me to get some ice? It'll help ease the swelling."

" No, it's fine, Taylor."

" But I insist."

Taylor walked over to the freezer as Chad followed. Before she reached out for the door handle, Chad took her hand and turned her towards him. They became awfully close. Chad advanced forward, causing Taylor nerves to hit an all time high. She walked backwards, taking a few steps before hitting the fridge, letting Chad come nearer.

" Chad," she whispered.

" Shh," he replied getting closer.

Chad slowly moved his hands to Taylor's hips as Taylor nervously placed her hands on Chad's shoulders. Each closed their eyes and leaned forward. Their lips lightly touched one another's before their lips fully met. Taylor felt her heart rate accelerate, her palms get sweaty, her head get dizzy, her breath being taken away, and …. vibrating? It was Chad's phone in his pocket.

They both pulled back. Chad reached for his vibrating phone. He looked at the caller I.D. and it was of course Stacey. He sighed as he flipped it open leaving the kitchen and walking back into the living room.

Taylor didn't want to stick around to hear him talk to his girlfriend. Ugh, girlfriend. He had a girlfriend and she'd kissed him. Taylor had to leave. She went into the living room and grabbed her backpack silently and all of her belongings. She went back to the kitchen. She looked around until she saw a notepad with a pen by it. She'll leave him a note. She bent down and began writing.

* * *

Chad was in the living room, pacing back and forth. He needed to do this. He wasn't being fair to Stacey, but more importantly, his own heart.

" I'm sorry, but it's best," Chad sighed.

" I can't believe this. Is there someone else?" Stacey asked.

" No, well, yes, I'm not sure."

" It's her, isn't it?"

" Stacey…"

" Fine! Goodbye Chad Danforth."

Click! And she was gone. Chad felt a huge weight lifted off of him. Now he could Taylor how he feels. He tossed his phone on his couch and headed back for the kitchen.

" Taylor?" he called out. But her presence was no longer in the kitchen. He looked around until he came across a note in her handwriting.

_Chad,_

_I felt it was best to leave. You have a girlfriend and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want me near you. I'm sure the kiss didn't mean anything to you and we can pretend it never happen. I'm sorry I left without telling you, but we'll work on the project later and I'll see you tomorrow._

_Taylor_

Chad ran his fingers in his hair. He wanted to tell her that he was finally single. He had broken up with Stacey.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you guys keep reading this story. More apologizes coming up in next chapters. Please review and be nice. 2 weeks left until HSM2! 


	22. Lunch Time

Thanks to Harri B, QueenChaylor2010 (formerly known as PrincessChaylor10), volleyballgal, Dryan89, opi-1, Chaylorlovr58, sonya anderson, chrisbrownhunny224, Chaylor4Lyfe, kitty KAT loves, HP4EverLuver, blueprincess972, hurrikainchick, bleuistheonlyman, and taywrites.

Disclaimer: Yeah, whatever, not mine.

* * *

Lunch time came the next day. Taylor sat with Ryan and Kelsi at one table. Troy and Zeke were at another table. When Gabriella came out of the lunch line, she had no where else to go, so she sat at a table with Chad and Jason nearby. 

" What's wrong, Gabriella?" Jason asked with a mouth full of French fries.

" I hate it," Gabriella answered.

" Well, excuse me, sorry that I like fries, but…" Jason defended.

" I wasn't talking about you," Gabriella shot back in frustration. " I'm talking about Taylor."

" You hate Taylor?" Jason asked.

" Jason, next time, think about what you say. Then after you thought about it, think some more, until finally you forget what you tried to say because I really don't want to hear it," Gabriella snapped.

" Looks like it's that time of the month," Jason whispered to Chad.

" Were you born this stupid or did your stupidity grow over time?" Gabriella snapped.

" Gabi, calm down. I'm sure whatever happened between you and Taylor will eventually go away," Chad reassured.

" I hope so," Gabriella sighed putting her head down.

Jason saw this as his chance to steal one of Gabriella's fries before Gabriella swatted his hand away.

" Ow, feisty one aren't you?" Jason responded.

* * *

Sharpay was walking quickly, well as quickly as you could in six inch heels, over to Zeke and Troy. She dramatically sat her lunch tray down and sat. 

" Zeke, I am truly and sincerely sorry from the bottom of my heart that I told the secret that you told me not to tell," Sharpay confessed.

" I forgive you Sharpay," Zeke said.

" But wait, I'm not finished with my apology! I had a whole monologue planned out." Sharpay reached inside her purse and pulled out a piece of paper. Troy looked over the two page typed script.

" Are you serious?" Troy said.

" Of course I'm serious. Drama is an act not to be messed around with," Sharpay replied. " Honestly Bolton, if a musical was solely based on your acting ability, then I would stick with jump throws and free shots if I were you."

" I think you mean jump shots and free throws," Troy corrected.

" I'm sorry, did I ask for you to correct me?"

" My bad."

" Good boy." Sharpay patted Troy on the head.

* * *

" So, Taylor, are things getting any better on this whole situation?" Ryan asked. 

" No," Taylor replied poking her fork through today's mystery meat. " I think it only got more complicated," she sighed remembering what happen yesterday. She kissed him, while he had a girlfriend. Taylor felt so guilty inside.

" I hope things clear over soon. I mean me and Zek…" Kelsi began.

" Don't say his name," Taylor warned.

" Sorry, well, my partner and I really need to do our English project."

English project. Taylor stomach churned at the words. Guilt was eating her up inside, not only due to the fact that she kissed him, but more so to the fact that she liked it and wanted to do it again.

" Same here with me and Ga… um, my partner," Ryan said not wanting Taylor to get mad by mentioning Gabriella.

" How's your project going, Taylor?" Kelsi asked politely.

Taylor couldn't take it anymore. She got up and left the lunch table.

" Was it something I said?" Kelsi asked. Ryan shrugged while sipping his milk.

* * *

Taylor squirmed her way out of the lunch room until… 

" McKessie! Just the little brat I wanted to see," a voice called out. It was none other than Stacey and her little cheerleading posse.

" Stacey, please move. I really don't want to cause any trouble right now," Taylor defended.

" You've already caused the trouble. I told you to stay away from him and you didn't."

" W…what are you t….talking about?" Taylor stuttered.

" You know for a smart girl, you sure pick the wrong times to act dumb," Stacey stated looking Taylor up and down. People stopped their own conversations and began to listen in on the argument between Taylor and Stacey.

" You do not control me. I can make my own decisions and I certainly don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do," Taylor said.

" Well who else is going to tell you where you belong?" Stacey placed her hands on her hips.

" She doesn't need anyone telling her that," Ryan stated walking up to Taylor's side and Kelsi behind him.

" Oh, is hat guy and quiet girl going to step up to me?" Stacey scoffed.

" No, his fashionably coordinated sister is going to beat the weave off of you," Sharpay said taking off her earrings and walking up to Stacey. Troy tried to hold her back before she got too close.

" Stacey, just eat your lunch like everyone else," Troy reasoned.

" Ooo, Bolton told me to eat my lunch. I'm shaking in my designer pumps," Stacey said sarcastically.

" That's not very nice," Jason commented walking up next to Kelsi.

" I know. Since when did Payless become a designer?" Sharpay smirked. (don't own)

" Stacey, why can you just leave things alone?" Chad asked walking up towards her.

" I always get what I want at any cost," Stacey responded.

" Whatever," Sharpay replied.

" Why do you insist on making a scene?" Taylor asked.

" I'm not making any scene. You do have any right to judge me like that. You didn't listen to me and now you must get what you deserve."

Stacey reached right behind her and grabbed a full carton of milk from one of her posse's lunch trays. She reached directly above Taylor's head and began to pour it on Taylor.

Taylor looked up at the carton before it's liquid contents spilled all over her before…

" No!" someone yelled.

Taylor felt her shoulder slamming on the white tile floor and she heard milk drip shortly after. She wasn't wet. Someone pushed her out of the way. Taylor looked up to her recent place and saw Gabriella covered in milk.

* * *

Did you like? I hope so. This is part one. Part two will be up shortly. Hopefully I'll have 200 reviews by the end of the day. (crosses fingers) Please review and be nice. 


	23. Reunited

Shoutouts to kitty KAT loves, Haz dare2dream, opi-1, taywrites, Harri B, bdrake07, chaylorfan4lyfe, volleyballgal, chrisbrownhunny224, Chaylor4Lyfe, caligymnast2006, HP4EverLuver, Dryan89, blueprincess972, QueenChaylor2010, amberhsm, Kabbachan, and hurrikainchick.

Sorry people, I've been sick for a while. I would've updated sooner if cough syrup tasted better and didn't make me sleepy five minutes later.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

" Come on, let's go," Taylor urged as she stood up and grabbed Gabriella's arm leading her out of the lunch room. Sharpay and Kelsi followed. Taylor led Gabriella to the nearest girls' restroom on the floor.

" Sharpay, Kelsi, make sure no one comes in," Taylor said.

" Ok," Kelsi answered.

" Will do," Sharpay replied as Taylor took Gabriella inside.

" Gabriella. Why did you do that?" Taylor asked while unraveling paper towels and giving them to Gabriella.

" Because, I couldn't let Stacey do that to you. You're my best friend, and I know you would've done the same for me," Gabriella explained.

Taylor stopped and looked at Gabriella, taking in everything she just said. It hit her hard, like a ton of bricks, how unfair she was being to Gabriella. She reached over and hugged Gabriella, milk and all.

" Oh, Gabi, I'm so sorry. I've been horrible to you. Please forgive me?" she cried onto Gabriella's shoulder.

" No, Taylor, it was my fault. I never should've told. Please forgive me?" Gabriella cried back.

" I'm so sorry!" she cried inaudibly.

" I never meant too," Gabriella sobbed uncontrollably.

Taylor pulled back teary face and faced Gabriella.

" You're covered in milk," Gabriella sniffed.

" I don't care," Taylor replied.

" So does this mean we're friends again?"

" No, it means we're best friends again!"

They hugged once more before pulling apart and releasing the situation at hand.

" So, now that I'm covered in milk also, we need something to change into," Taylor stated.

" Yeah. Well, they're always our lovely and trendy gym shirts?" Gabriella suggested.

" I rather wear this," Taylor laughed. Gabriella giggled in response.

" Well, there's always the drama department," Gabriella recommended.

" Gabriella, I don't think I would want to wear a sequined ruffled shirt that would hardly fit me," Taylor pointed out.

" I'm pretty sure there's some suitable shirts for us to wear. Even ones that haven't been worn yet. And if push comes to shove, we can always ask Sharpay to borrow two of her shirts. She always has at least four backup outfits at school," Gabriella reassured.

" Let's just borrow Sharpay's."

" Good idea."

* * *

Taylor walked outside and tapped Sharpay on the shoulder.

" Taylor, you just missed it. Stacey was leaving the cafeteria, escorted by Mr. Matsui," Sharpay said.

" Apparently he saw the whole thing and she could get detention for a month," Kelsi added.

" And if it's with Darbus, trust me, she will not get off easy," Sharpay responded.

" Thank goodness," Taylor sighed.

" Um, Taylor, why are you wet? And you smell of milk?" Kelsi asked.

" That's what I came out here to ask. Sharpay, me and Gabriella were wondering if we could borrow two of your shirts?" Taylor asked.

" Of course," she replied walking off.

* * *

Taylor went back inside the bathroom leaving Kelsi by herself. Gabriella was leaning by the sinks when Taylor entered.

" Gabi, I have so much to tell you," Taylor began.

" Well, we're not going anywhere anytime soon, so spill," Gabriella urged.

" Ok, me and Chad were working on our project, and…."

" And?"

" He, well, more like we, kissed?" There was a brief silence, before…

" AHHH! How was it? Did you make out after? Are you two a couple?" Gabriella asked.

" Whoa, Gabi, calm down, I…"

Just then, Troy stumbled in the girls' restroom with his hand over his eye.

" Can I look?" Troy said slowly removing his hand form his face.

" Troy what are you doing?" Gabriella questioned.

" Yeah, Troy if you haven't noticed this is a girl's bathroom," Taylor pointed out.

" I thought Kelsi was outside," Gabriella mentioned.

" I thought so too."

Then Kelsi quietly crept in the bathroom.

" Sorry, guys. He looked really upset. I felt bad for him," Kelsi defended.

" Look, Gabriella, I need to talk to you," Troy stated.

" In the middle of a girl's restroom?" Gabriella said.

" Wherever it'll take to get you to listen."

" I think we should wait for Sharpay, Kelsi," Taylor suggested.

" Ok." The two quietly left the room.

" Gabriella please listen," Troy urged.

" Listen to what Troy? I finally got my best friend to talk to me because of what happened. She was mad at me for days, and you think I should automatically forgive you?"

" I know I shouldn't have told, and what I did was wrong. I'm sorry. If I could take it back, I would, but I can't. I can only apologize for what happened." Troy began to walk away, feeling defeated.

" Troy…" Gabriella placed her hand on his shoulder.

" Yeah?"

" I forgive you," she said quietly.

" Really?" He smiled.

" Yeah." Troy leaned forward to hug her, but she stopped him. " I don't want you smelling like milk too," she reasoned.

" I don't care," Troy shrugged before hugging her and giving her a kiss.

" Ok, but I don't think Sharpay's shirts are gonna fit you," Gabriella said.

" I think I'll live," Troy replied.

* * *

The two linked arms and walked out of the bathroom to be greeted by a waiting Taylor and Kelsi.

" Sharpay isn't back with the shirts yet?" Gabriella asked.

" No, not yet. I see you two have made up," Taylor inferred.

" Yeah. I'm glad," Troy admitted.

" Me too," Gabriella added resting her head on his shoulder.

Sharpay finally came by with the shirts and noticed the reunited couple.

" I see you two are back together," she stated. " Here are the shirts." She tossed a shirt to Taylor and Gabriella. Gabriella and Taylor both looked down at their matching Sharpay shirts. They were going to look like mini Sharpay's in them. They sighed as they walked back into the girls' room.

Jason ran up to Troy who was still standing with Kelsi and Sharpay.

" Troy!" He reached him.

" Hey, Jason," Troy replied.

" Look man, I'm sorry. I never should've gotten into this mess."

" No, it's fine. I'm sorry too, man."

" Are we cool?"

" Yeah, dude."

The two did a manly hug. Jason pulled back and put his arm around his girlfriend, Kelsi.

"Aw, the wildcats are getting back together," Sharpay said.

" Hey listen, do you know where Chad went?" Troy asked Jason.

" Yep, I'm pretty sure he went to the gym," he responded.

" Cool. Thanks, catch you at practice." Troy ran off to the gym.

" See ya," Jason called out as he led his girlfriend back to the cafeteria.

* * *

The next few chapters will be apologies before the project is due. So I give another 3 or so chapters left. Again, I'm sorry for taking so long. I'll make it up by updating twice tomorrow. Or the next day. One of the two. Please review and be nice. 


	24. Best Friends

Thank you very much to Harri B, doodleswriter357, bdrake07, QueenChaylor2010, melako17, FebruarySong, HP4EverLuver, cooperboom321, amberhsm, Chaylorlovr58, and hurrikainchick.

Ok. I promised double updation, so here it goes.

Disclamier: I don't own it.

* * *

Chad dribbled the basketball across the gym floor. The only sounds in the gym were his footsteps and the ball. He knew he would have to confront Taylor about the kiss sometime, but when was the real worry.

He dribbled the ball down the court and did a lay-up, while still thinking about the whole scenario. He dribbled back to half court. Chad bent his knees and prepared for the shot. Swish! Nothing but net.

" Nice shot," a voice commented stepping into the gym.

" Thanks," Chad replied turning to face the person entering the gym. It was Troy. " What are you doing here?" Chad asked as he continued to dribble the ball.

" I came to apologize," Troy admitted.

" You? Apologize?"

" Yeah. Chad, I know I freaked out about you not telling me, but I felt I had a right to know," Troy defended.

" So now are you apologizing or blaming me for the whole thing?"

" I'm not blaming you for anything. I just want to know why you couldn't tell me first. Or at all for that matter."

" Troy, I was going to tell you eventually."

" Yeah, but not soon enough."

" You're her best friend's boyfriend. If I told you I would've thought you told Gabriella and then she would tell Taylor."

" So you don't trust Gabi?"

" That's not what I'm saying. I felt if Taylor was going to know, she should hear it from me, and not from someone else."

" Ok, I understand."

" Really?"

" …. No. But I'm trying to. I'm sorry, bro."

" It's cool," Chad forgave nonchalantly.

Troy mischievously took Chad's basketball and ran to the hoop with it. Chad shook his head.

" You're impossible, Bolton," he stated.

" Hey, that's just how I roll," he shrugged.

* * *

Zeke sat on the bench outside of East High. He knew all of his friends were getting back together, and he was happy. But he couldn't help but feel this was his entire fault. That because of him all of this was happening. He wanted to apologize to Chad and Taylor, but how? Would they even forgive him? He sighed as he saw Gabriella, looking like a brunette Sharpay, walking towards him.

" Why are you wearing Sharpay's shirt?" he asked as she came closer.

" Well, I needed something to change into after the whole milk fiasco," she explained sitting next to him.

" So I take that you and Taylor are friends again?"

" Yes, we are thankfully. And I forgave Troy finally."

" That's good to hear."

" So what's with you? Why did you really get that bruise on your face?" Gabriella queried. " You don't have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable about it," she added.

" No, it's just… me and Chad got into a little argument."

" Are you ok?"

" Yeah. I'm good."

" Why would Chad get mad at you?"

" You might as well know." Zeke sighed heavily before he revealed Chad's secret. " Chad likes Taylor."

" Oh my gosh, no way!" Gabriella shrieked.

" Yeah, and I told a few people and Chad found out. Then Taylor kept coming to me about her problems and Chad thought that I was trying to steal her from him, but I wasn't, and the whole thing just got more confusing after that," he sighed.

" I'm sorry, Zeke," Gabriella consoled.

" Not to mention, I told Taylor's secret too and she's pissed at me as well."

" So wait, they both like each other?" Gabriella asked.

" Yeah," Zeke confirmed.

" When did Chad start liking Taylor?"

" Well, don't get mad at me, but when you guys asked me that day in the empty classroom, he liked her then."

" Then why in the world is he dating Stacey?"

" To get his mind off Taylor."

" That didn't work," Gabriella murmured knowing that they kissed.

" Who are you telling?" Zeke stated.

" Zeke, all you can do is admit your mistakes. Tell them you're sorry, and hopefully they'll forgive you. I hope so, because we need our baker back," Gabriella suggested.

" I guess," he replied with a chuckle.

" I'm going back to get ready for next period, are you coming?"

" I'll catch up later."

" Ok." Gabriella left leaving Zeke by himself. Zeke knew he had to apologize. And soon.

* * *

Chad came out of the gym and looked around the hall to find Taylor over by the water fountain. He quickly walked up to her.

" Taylor," he said.

" Oh, hello," Taylor answered quietly. She was afraid to look at him. She thought he was still dating Stacey and felt anytime he had the chance, he would bring up the kiss and tell her it meant nothing to him. She didn't want to get rejected. She had fallen too deep for him. She had fallen and she couldn't get up.

Chad, on the other hand, was excited. He could finally tell Taylor his true feelings towards her. Something he has had inside for a while. Nothing and no one would or could stand in the way.

" Um, you look nice," he complimented. Correction: nothing would stand in the way, except for Chad's ability to get to the point.

" Yeah, it's Sharpay's," Taylor confessed looking at the ground.

" So about what happened yesterday," he began referring to the kiss. Taylor panicked. She didn't want him to reject her right then and there.

" Yep, the kiss thing. Listen, I understand, you're still dating Stacey and I know it meant nothing, so let's just forget it," Taylor said quickly.

" That's what you said in your note when you left. Taylor, please, can we just..."

" I have to get ready for next class, "Taylor lied and ran off in the opposite direction. Chad sighed as he watched her walk off.

* * *

Gabriella re-entered East High only to be greeted by an anxious Sharpay rushing up to her.

"Gabriella, guess what I just heard?" she said excitedly.

" No, no, no more secrets, no more gossip, no more. That's what got us all into this mess in the first place," Gabriella defied.

" Gabriella, please just let me tell you what I heard from one of Stacey goonies," Sharpay pled.

" No Sharpay, I'm sorry. I'm going to go to my locker." Gabriella began to walk off when Sharpay called out to her.

" Chad broke up with Stacey!" she said.

Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to Sharpay.

" What did you just say?"

* * *

Expect the other chapter later on. Please review and be nice. I hate to say it, but this story is ending. As always, the though of a sequel has crossed my mind, but don't know. 


	25. Zeke's Apology

Cooperboom321, amberhsm, Harri B, HPLuver4Ever, seventhprincess, caligymnast2006, DJ in Btown, Chaylorlovr58, chrisbrownhunny224, melako17, QueenChaylor2010, volleyballgal, and hurrikainchick thank you tons for the reviews.

Excuse for late update: I won't go into much, but just remember to save your work. I lost this thing twice before I finished it. Grr. But I am sorry.

Disclaimer: Ah, what they do, send me a daggone Houdini? Sorry. I am in no way connected to HSM. Don't remind me.

* * *

The final bell rang and East High's students were filing outside of the school. Gabriella cornered Troy outside of the classroom, away from any eavesdropping. 

" Troy, did you know that Chad and Stacey broke up?" Gabriella whispered.

" What? No. When did you find out?"

" Sharpay told me that one of Stacey's friends said it."

" Gabs, you know that whole rumor mill got us into this problem," he warned.

" I know. I just wanted to see if Chad told you anything."

" He didn't. Then again, I only just apologized."

" Ok."

She gave him a quick kiss and a smile.

" I'll call you later tonight?" Troy asked.

" You better. But call after six, Ryan's coming over to work on our project. It's due soon," Gabriella explained.

" Oh no. This means I have to work with…"

" Troy!" Sharpay called out walking up to him. " We should really get started on our English project. You could come over my house after basketball."

" Yeah, English. Project, thing," he mumbled.

" Bye Troy," Gabriella said walking away.

" Bye," he replied before being dragged off by Sharpay.

* * *

Zeke was a man. A man on a mission. He had to apologize to Taylor and Chad. He knew that Taylor would most likely be by the bulletin board posting any Decathlon news, as she normally did once a week. He finally found her and tapped her on the shoulder. 

Taylor looked back at the person who tapped her shoulder. Once she saw it was Zeke, she turned her attention to the bulletin board.

" Taylor, I really need to talk to you," Zeke said.

" About what?" Taylor asked.

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, for telling your secret, and ruining your dinner with the Liptons," he apologized.

" Oh, that was bound to be a disaster anyway," she muttered.

" I'm sorry Taylor. Do you forgive me?"

Taylor paused for a second and looked at Zeke. She didn't want to fight anymore. Taylor realized she had to be mature and to forgive and forget.

" Yeah, I guess so," she sighed. " It seems silly to hold a grudge over this whole thing."

" Great. I'll catch you later," he said walking towards the gym for practice.

" Bye," she replied.

Zeke felt half of the guilt lifted off of him. Taylor had forgiven him. All he needed was Chad's forgiveness.

* * *

" Apparently they broke up," Troy said to Jason. 

" Who broke up?" Jason asked.

" Chad and Stacey."

" Ah, really? Which Stacey?"

" How many Stacey's do you know?"

" Well there's the one that was in my daycare, but I think she moved, my second cousin twice removed best friend, and…"

" Lipton! Stacey Lipton."

" Oh. That's it?"

" Yeah, that's it, they're over."

" That's good, right?"

Troy slammed his hand to his head at his friend's slowness.

" Jason, let's just get to practice," Troy said heading towards the gym.

" Finally, something I can understand," Jason commented.

* * *

Sharpay was in the music room rehearsing with Ryan while Kelsi was on the piano modifying the arrangements just to Sharpay standards. Ryan leant up on the piano while Kelsi was trying the arrangement again, for the fifth time. 

" Kelsi, take five. We need to have the tempo just perfect," Sharpay said strolling up to the piano, next to her brother.

" Good," Kelsi sighed. " Few more minutes and I wouldn't be able to feel my fingers."

" So I guess you haven't heard the news," Sharpay stated.

" What news?" Ryan asked.

" Chad and Stacey are no more."

" So Stacey's gone?" Ryan questioned.

" Yep."

" And Chad's available?" Kelsi added.

" That's right."

" Are you sure about this?" Ryan said.

" Well, I only heard from one of Stacey's brat pack, but I'm pretty sure it's true."

" Finally. Now Chad and Taylor can get together," Kelsi said.

" Thank goodness," Ryan sighed.

" Ok, let's get back to work," Sharpay ordered walking back out to center stage.

* * *

Zeke had looked everywhere for Chad. He wasn't in the locker room when he was, or in the hallways beforehand. Zeke entered the gym ready for a full day of practice. He scanned around looking for Chad. He knew Chad had a bit of a temper, so he would have to apologize fast if he was going to apologize at all. 

Chad was under the basket catching the basketball and passing back to his teammate. Zeke ran up to him.

" Chad, I'm…."

" You're what? You know, I don't even want to hear it," Chad said walking away.

" Just give me five minutes, no one minute, that's all."

" Fine. What?"

" I'm sorry, I never meant to tell. It was all a big mistake, and I would take it back if I could."

" Well, but you can't," Chad muttered.

" I know. Please, can we just forget this?"

" I don't know, man."

" Are you seriously gonna let this come between us?"

" I said I don't know."

" Tell me when you do then."

Zeke walked off defeated, until Chad stopped him.

" Zeke, it's cool. I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk to you myself," Chad apologized himself.

" It's alright I understand."

Troy came up between the two and interrupted.

" I hate to break up this little moment, but we need to start practice," Troy said.

" Let's go. What team?" Chad asked.

" Wildcats!"

" What team?"

" Wildcats!"

" Wildcats…"

" Get'cha head in the game!"

* * *

People, I think the next chapter will be the last chapter. No, so sad. I think I'll make another quick chapter soon. So everyone knows they broke up. Project is due soon. Please review and be nice. 


	26. Locker Room

Hurrikainchick, opi-1, amberhsm, HP4EverLuver, cooperboom321, melako17, snowflake99, volleyballgal, Chaylor4Lyfe, xChaylorxCrazyx, DJ in Btown, Chaylorlovr58, doodleswriter357, FebruarySong, and Harri B thanks for the reviews. Possible sequel info at the bottom.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Basketball ended and the Wildcat jocks headed to the locker rooms to change. Since everyone had put the past behind them, the team was much more focused and prepared for next week's game. 

" We are going to be unstoppable against South High next week," Troy stated.

" As soon as they see us, they might as well turn around and leave," Zeke added earning agreements from his teammates.

" Which reminds me, I gotta meet up with Sharpay for that English project," Troy remembered.

" I should see if Kelsi's free too," Zeke said.

" I should meet up with…. with…. who am I working with?" Jason asked.

" Martha Cox," Troy reminded.

" Oh. That's probably why she keeps calling me, to work on the project," Jason realized.

" Jase, have you worked on it at all?" Chad questioned.

" Uh…no."

Everyone sighed in disbelief at his answer.

" Well, I hope Taylor can talk to me for more than five minutes so we can finish our project," Chad stated.

" Speaking of Taylor, Chad, did you break up with Stacey?" Troy asked.

" Yeah, Stacey Lipton, not some other Stacey," Jason added.

" Thanks for the clarification, Jason," Troy replied sarcastically.

" You broke up with Stacey? When?" Zeke queried.

" Yep. I broke up with her when Taylor was over working on our project," Chad said.

" Thank goodness," Zeke responded.

" So are you going to go for Taylor now?" Jason assumed.

" I've been trying, but she just keeps running away," Chad stated.

" We'll help you if you need it," Troy reassured.

" Yeah, you and Taylor belong together," Zeke commented.

" I hope so, because to tell you the truth…. I love her," Chad admitted.

" You love Taylor?!" Troy exclaimed.

" Well, at first, I thought I did, but after we kissed…." Chad began.

" You kissed?!" Troy said.

" Yes Troy," Chad answered.

" Dude, one fight and I miss everything," Troy stated.

* * *

Mr. Sims gathered his things in his briefcase and prepared to leave the building, before Ms. Darbus stopped him. 

" Mr. Sims," she called out.

" Please, you can call me Tony," Mr. Sims insisted.

" That's quite alright. I wanted to talk to you about a certain English assignment you have your students doing."

" Ah, yes, my modern age literary masterpieces. Brilliant, don't you think?"

" Yes. Genius."

" See, I had this vision…." Mr. Sims started.

" Wonderful," she interrupted, " I'm sure your explanation must be marvelous, but it has caused a certain riff between my students I am to believe."

" A riff. Really? How?"

" Well, in my homeroom the other day or so, I noticed quite the differential behavior patterns amongst some of my students. I recently learned that a vast majority of them were in your class and paired up for an assignment," Ms. Darbus believed.

" Even if I understood half of that, I can assure you, Ms. Darbus, that my assignment has not caused any 'riffs' whatsoever."

" But Mr. Sims…"

Just then the Wildcats basketball team came out, joking and laughing with each other. Quite the difference from what Ms. Darbus last saw. She stood there with her mouth half open.

" Well, Ms. Darbus," Mr. Sims stated quite proud of himself, " I guess I will see you tomorrow."

Mr. Sims readjust his briefcase and left her. Ms. Darbus shook her head.

" Children these days," she muttered.

* * *

Sharpay ran up to Troy and dragged him away from his friends as the team came out of the locker room from practice. 

" Troy, come on. We can start on our project right now. I was thinking…" Sharpay began.

" See you later guys," Troy said before Sharpay dragged him out of the door still discussing their assignment.

The rest of the team walked out. Zeke spotted Kelsi and they headed out to work on their project.

" Kelsi, we should finish up our project," Zeke suggested.

" Good idea," Kelsi answered.

Ryan took no time and headed for Gabriella's while Chad and Jason were left.

" Chad," Jason began, " you wanna shoot some hoops?"

" Jason, don't you have a project to do?" Chad reminded.

" Oh yeah," Jason remembered. "I'll catch you later."

" Later."

Chad pulled out his cell as soon as Jason left. He walked outside and leaned against the school walls. The first thing he did was deleted Stacey's number. Something he's wanted to do for ages. Then he decided to call Taylor. He sighed in relief when she picked up.

" Hello?" Taylor responded.

" Hey Taylor, it's Chad."

" Hi Chad."

" Listen, I need to tell you something."

" Let me. I'll type up our project and give you a copy tomorrow, ok?"

" Sure, but Taylor…"

" Sorry, my battery's about to die, see you later."

" Ta…"

He suddenly heard nothing but the dial tone once she hung up. Chad had to talk to Taylor, but when?

* * *

Taylor arrived home and sat on her couch once she hung up on Chad. She knew she should've just let him talk instead of making up lame excuses every time, and felt guilty every time she did so, but she remembered he had a girlfriend, or did he? Lately him and Stacey haven' been anywhere close to each other. But she still thought he was dating her. No one told her otherwise. 

She sighed as she looked over her and Chad's papers for the English project. She reread his paper, remembering how much effort she could tell he put into this. She remembered their topic of Romeo and Juliet, about two lovers destined to be together. Then she finally realized she loved him. She was in love with Chad Danforth. Taylor sauntered over to her computer and began to type, hoping to get her mind off of Chad, but it did exactly the opposite.

* * *

I can guarantee Chaylor the next chapter. Do you want to know why? Because, it'll be the last chapter of this story. So sad, I know.

If you go to my profile you can see there's a sequel in the works called what else but Unless They Are For Everyone. Please leave a review if you would like to see one. I will update Just The Prom Or Is It? as soon as I can and possibly start Because I Remember soon. Please review and be nice.


	27. Project Presentation

This is it. This is the final chapter of this story. I think I might cry.

Much thanks to melako17, Chaylorlovr58, QueenChaylor2010, amberhsm, Chaylor4Lyfe, Harri B, and cooperboom321.

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.

* * *

" Thank you Miss Cox and Mr. Cross," Mr. Sims said over scattered applause. Everyone shot confused looks at each other as the pair walked back to their seats. If it wasn't for Martha, no one would have any idea what Jason was talking about. Half the time, he was talking about Charles Dickens when their project was about Emily Dickinson.

" I totally aced it," Jason exclaimed walking back to his seat.

" Yeah Jase, you sure did," Troy said mockingly. Jason didn't seem to notice the difference. He was still too proud of his soon to be 'A'.

Project time came quickly. The Wildcats worked hard on finishing their projects. Ryan and Gabriella got along pretty well with their project, as did Zeke and Kelsi. As for Sharpay and Troy, they at least finished the project. Taylor basically avoided Chad as much as she could, and only talked when it pertained to the project.

Everyone waited patiently as Mr. Sims randomly called out the next pair.

" Let's see," he mumbled tapping his fingers on his desk. " How about, Mr. Danforth and Miss McKessie?"

Taylor glanced nervously at Chad as she stood up and walked to the front of the class, with Chad following close behind. She cleared her throat and prepared to talk in front of the class. Taylor still couldn't talk to Chad. She kept telling herself that he didn't feel the same way, or even close.

Chad however tried to talk to her whenever he could, but he kept turning him down. But Chad didn't give up. He just had to find a way to talk to her. A situation that she couldn't escape or make up some excuse to leave.

" We based our project on the well-known story of Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare," Taylor began. " The story details of two young lovers, torn apart by their families rivalries, but in the end destined to be together."

Chad's part was next. He was supposed to explain their scene and tell the class how their version differed from the original. But he didn't. He sighed looking over at Taylor. Taylor grew nervous.

" Did you want me to say your part for you?" she whispered to him, not looking directly at him.

" Why do you keep avoiding me?" he asked blatantly in front of the whole class.

" Um, let's just finish this project, Chad," she urgently replied.

" No. This time you can't run away, you have to answer."

" I'll answer you later, but right now, I really rather focus on this assignment." She held up her paper and began to read Chad's lines. " The scene we chose from this Shakespeare classic…"

Chad deliberately stood in front of her and lowered the papers out of her sight.

" Just answer my question, that's all," he said.

" Chad, stop it, this is not the time or place. We're in front of our entire English class," she pointed out.

" So? I don't care about them, Taylor; I just want you to talk to me. Now is the reason you're avoiding me is because of the kiss?" he asked.

" I… I can't do this," she murmured. Taylor quickly left them room and Chad followed her out.

The remainder of the class looked around at each other. Ryan raised his hand.

" Yes, Mr. Evans," Mr. Sims acknowledged.

" Is this part of the scene or something?" he questioned.

" Honestly, I have no idea," he answered.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, wondering what their friends are doing. Then they both got up and left the room after them. Following their lead, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Ryan all left too.

" Students, wait!" Mr. Sims called out trying to stop them. After seeing it was no use, he got up and walked towards the door.

" Class, we're going to take a field trip. Let's go," he said to the remaining students as they all filed out the door.

* * *

" Taylor, stop," Chad continuously called out.

" No, Chad," she responded.

" Could you please stop? All I want to know is the reason you keep running away from me."

" Because Chad…" Taylor said slowing down and eventually stopping.

" Do you not have feelings for me? Are you just afraid of telling me that after we kissed?" Chad interrogated.

" I…I…." Taylor hesitated.

" You what?" Chad walked up closer to her.

" I may have some feelings for you," she quietly admitted.

" That's good, because I..I love you."

" What?" Taylor asked.

" I said I love you."

" But you can't."

" But I do," he said walking closer to her.

" You have a girlfriend, we shouldn't be talking about this."

" I broke up with Stacey."

" When? Why?"

" Because," Chad started taking Taylor's hands with his own, " she's the one who called me during our kiss."

" That explains everything," Taylor interrupted.

" Let me finish," Chad said. " I explained to her we needed to break up, because my heart was somewhere else, it always has been. It's been there for awhile, it just took me some time to realize where it was."

Taylor stood with tears welling up in her eyes listening to Chad's every word. She couldn't believe that he felt the same way. She didn't even notice her class watching from a distance. Neither did Chad.

* * *

" Does anyone know what they're talking about?" Jason asked.

" No, now quiet or else they'll see us," Troy replied.

" Ouch, Ryan, that was my foot," Kelsi said.

" Sorry, Kelsi," Ryan apologized.

" Be quiet everyone, I can't hear what they're saying," Sharpay quietly exclaimed.

" It looks like she's crying. Troy, if Chad breaks her heart…" Gabriella warned.

" Calm down. I'm sure he knows what he's doing," Zeke reassured.

" Is this all part of the presentation?" Mr. Sims asked from behind them. " I must say this is a very clever way to interpret Romeo and Juliet."

" I feel like we're spying on them or something," Jason stated.

" Shut up Jason," everyone said and returned to the scene at hand.

* * *

" Chad, I don't know what to say," Taylor confessed allowing a few tears to drip down her face.

" Say what you feel. If you don't love me, then don't say it. If you want me to leave right now, and never talk to me again, then say so. I'll do whatever you want me too," Chad stated.

" I… I love you too, Chad," Taylor said through her tears.

" Really?"

" Yeah. I've just been avoiding you because I felt you didn't feel the same way, and I didn't want anything to get in the middle of our…"

Chad had leant over and silenced her with a kiss. They pulled away with gigantic smiles across their faces.

" In the middle of our what?" Chad resumed wiping the remainder of her tears away.

" Our friendship," Taylor finished.

" Well, it looks like we have a lot more than a friendship on our plates, don't we?"

" Yeah, I hope so."

" So, Miss McKessie, would you care to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

" Mr. Danforth, I would love to!"

She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly not wanting to let go. Neither did he. Both were so wrapped up in their own world, they hardly noticed when Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason walked up towards them.

" It's about time!" Troy said.

" Do you know how long that took for you guys to get together?" Sharpay asked.

" You guys got me in the middle of this whole thing, making me promise to keep your secrets.." Zeke stated.

" I know. I'm sorry Zeke," Taylor apologized.

" Yeah, me too man," Chad added.

" You know what, I'm sorry to everyone who had to put up with us for so long," Taylor said.

" It's ok, Tay. We're just glad you two are together," Gabriella commented.

" Dude, this is great. Now we can go on double dates. We could go bowling, go to the park, it'd be awesome. We could play some one on one while the girls talk about their hair or something. And we could get our girlfriends matching bracelets and…." Troy suggested.

" Yeah, man, that's great. A great idea," Chad responded.

" Well, congratulations to the new couple," Kelsi said.

" I think I feel a group hug," Ryan stated.

The Wildcats all grouped together for a hug as Mr. Sims approached the crowd.

" Mr. Danforth, Miss McKessie," he began as the group separated. Chad and Taylor walked up to Mr. Sims hand in hand.

" Mr. Sims, we're incredibly sorry for walking out on the class like that," she apologized.

" You're sorry, for what? That had to be probably the best version pf Shakespeare I've ever seen. I knew I felt the aura between you two. High five!" Mr. Sims said putting his hand out for Chad to slap, but he drew it away before he could slap it. " Too slow, Mr. Danforth." Everyone joked around with him about it. " Now class, let's get back to these presentations. Mr. Bolton, Miss Evans, you're next," Mr. Sims stated.

Troy groaned in frustration and Sharpay giggled as they walked back to their classroom. Chad pulled Taylor to the side before they walked in.

" What's wrong Chad?" she asked.

" Nothing. I just want there to be no more secrets between us from now on. I want this relationship to work, and it will only if we're totally honest with each other," Chad stated.

" Don't worry, there won't be. Secrets caused way too much bad than good. I know that secrets are no fun." Taylor kissed his cheek as they walked back to class. Now as boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

(sniffle, sniffle) I just want to say thank you very much to everyone if you reviewed. Even if it was once, or twice, or on every chapter, thank you. Even if you didn't review, thank you for reading this story. I'll try and start the new sequel soon, as well as start my other stories and update. So for the final time, please review and be nice. 


End file.
